INVICTUS (Traducción del fic homónimo de Ayezur)
by kaoruca
Summary: Traducción de la obra maestra de Ayezur, "Invictus": AU. En el año 11 de la Era Meiji, 1878, Japón todavía practica el comercio de esclavos. El shogunato Tokugawa todavía ejerce su reinado desde el castillo de Edo, apoyado por la infame familia Kanryu y su imperio mercante. Y Kaoru Kamiya encuentra a un esclavo abandonado escondido bajo los muelles cuando está de camino a casa.
1. Prólogo: Bajo una Luna de Muerte

Oh, Kami, por fin. Por fin puedo publicar esta historia. No sabéis cómo me emociona y me aterra este proyecto. Aquí tenéis mi fic favorito de lejos, y eso que sólo unos pocos AU han conseguido llamar mi atención _(Hoshi-ni-Onegai_ y _Ayezur_ son las principales culpables). Ayezur escribe de forma sublime y sólo espero poder transmitiros la mitad de lo que esta mujer encierra en sus escritos, ya que son muy ricos en imágenes a través de las palabras que escoge de forma extremadamente cuidadosa. Para mí, «Invictus» es su obra maestra y ojalá le haga la justicia que merece. Por favor, leedla. Dadle una oportunidad. Y si creéis que lo merece, dejad vuestro comentario.

Por supuesto, tengo el permiso de **Ayezur** para publicar esta traducción; cosa que le agradezco enormemente.

Debo decir que todo esto sería imposible sin mi colaboradora y amiga **MAEC**. No, no sería justo decir que sólo es mi Beta; ella es mucho más. Sin su ayuda esto sería un completo desastre. Gracias, amiga, por tu gran dedicación a esta historia.

Y tampoco sería justo que no mencionase a mi marido, que me ha estado haciendo de pre-Beta. Y es que mi familia todavía no ha renegado de mí a pesar de mi devoción por la historia de «Rurouni Kenshin», por lo que se la dedico especialmente a ellos.

* * *

><p><span>Puntos a tener en cuenta<span>:

*****Esta historia es la primera parte de un cuerpo mayor llamado «An Act of Mercy», que se traduciría como «Un Acto de Misericordia». Su segunda parte, «Redemption Songs» («Canciones de Redención»), está en proceso de escritura y publicación en este momento (Ayezur acaba de publicar el capítulo 2).

***_Invictus_**, el título del fic, proviene del poema de William Ernest Henley del mismo nombre, el cual inspiró a Nelson Mandela cuando estuvo en prisión.

Out of the night that covers me, ..._En la noche que me envuelve_,  
>Black as the pit from pole to pole, ...<em>Negra como el abismo insondable<em>,  
>I thank whatever gods may be ...<em>Doy gracias al dios que fuere<em>  
>For my unconquerable soul. ...<em>Por mi alma inconquistable<em>.

In the fell clutch of circumstance ..._En las garras de las circunstancias_  
>I have not winced nor cried aloud. ...<em>No he gemido ni llorado<em>.  
>Under the bludgeonings of chance ...<em>Bajo los golpes del destino<em>  
>My head is bloody, but unbowed. ...<em>Mi cabeza está ensangrentada, pero sigue erguida<em>.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears ..._Más allá de este lugar de ira y llanto_  
>Looms but the Horror of the shade, ...<em>Se cierne el Terror de la sombra,<em>  
>And yet the menace of the years ...<em>Y aun así la amenaza de los años<em>  
>Finds and shall find me unafraid. ...<em>Me halla y me hallará sin miedo.<em>

It matters not how strait the gate, ..._No importa cuán estrecho sea el camino,_  
>How charged with punishments the scroll, ...<em>Ni cuántos castigos lleve la sentencia,<em>  
>I am the master of my fate, ...<em>Soy el amo de mi destino,<em>  
>I am the captain of my soul. ...<em>Soy el capitán de mi alma.<em>

*****Los títulos de los capítulos normalmente provienen de canciones del grupo _Florence + the Machine_. Este tipo de cosas es algo característico de la autora, que suele titular sus capítulos con poemas o letras de canciones.

*****Por otra parte, la autora normalmente usa la cursiva para enfatizar palabras.

*****Advierto que puede que el lenguaje se vuelva un poco soez cuando aparezca Sanosuke.

* * *

><p>Aquí os dejo las notas iniciales de Ayezur. —Aunque he reescrito algunas cosas para que se entendiesen mejor—. Empecemos...<p>

**Nota de la autora:** Saludos. Todo esto es culpa de Alina. La única cosa de la que me culpo es de ser extremadamente susceptible a los halagos. Ella fue la que creyó que esto era una buena idea; así que culpadla a ella, no a mí.

Evidentemente, esto no tenía que empezar convirtiéndose en una historia con argumento, de hecho. Podía haberlo dejado en un pequeño y feliz «_drawerfic_**1**» sin argumento, escrito para mí y para nadie más. Pero aparentemente no se me da bien hacerlo. Así que supongo que me podéis echar la culpa.

Pero echádsela a ella también, porque no me disuadió.

Advertencias: Esta historia se ubica en un Universo Alternativo en el que existía el comercio de esclavos. Si eso es algo que te incomoda, por favor, no lo leas. Habrá menciones a la esclavitud sexual y a esclavos siendo usados de manera sexual, porque es inevitable en un escenario como éste; pero no habrá descripciones gráficas de sexo no consensuado ni dicha forma de esclavitud es en la que se centra la historia. Así que no debéis preocuparos en ese sentido.

Contexto histórico de este fic: «Meiji» se refiere al reinado del emperador que gobernaba en aquel momento. A pesar de que el _Bakumatsu_ nunca sucedió, sí que se mantiene la fecha en la que murió el emperador Komei (1867) —aunque lo hizo de viejo y no de un repentino ataque rebelde—. A efectos de este fic, existe la Era Meiji, pero sigue vigente el sistema de gobierno a través del _Shogun_ (_shogunato_).

Bueno. Aquí vamos.

* * *

><p>Nota del traductor:<p>

1.-_ Drawerfic_: literalmente, «un fic para el cajón de tu escritorio»; un fic que se enseña sólo a los amigos y que no suele publicarse.

* * *

><p><span>La historia de «Rurouni Kenshin» y sus personajes pertenecen a Watsuki Nobuhiro.<span>

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO: Bajo una luna de muerte<strong>**.**

Iban tras ella.

Pero no la encontrarían. No antes de que pudiera escapar. Había dejado un rastro falso bastante bueno, _tenía_ que serlo y se negaba a considerar que no fuera así. Por lo que ignoró los gritos, los perros y las antorchas que titilaban mientras los hombres de Kanryu se desplegaban por la hacienda; porque _tenía tiempo para escapar y lo haría_.

La piedra suelta todavía estaba allí, mucho más suelta ahora, tras haber estado tantas semanas picándola en los momentos que le había robado a su horario vigilado con tanto celo. Tiró de ella, rompiéndose sus uñas de manicura. «Sí», pensó exultante, «arráncamelas todas; déjame empezar de nuevo pura, déjame librarme de él». Sus músculos se distendieron en protesta por el esfuerzo hasta que por fin la pesada piedra se movió de su anclaje al suelo y dejó un espacio lo suficientemente amplio para pasar gateando.

Sagara estaría al otro lado, esperando al pie de la empinada colina cubierta de piedra. Tenía que confiar en eso. Lo había apostado todo a que él cumpliría su palabra.

—Pero aunque muera... —susurró.

Una rama crujió tras ella. Se giró.

«_No..._»

Casi lloró.

El Asesino estaba de pie tras ella, con la espada desenvainada y reluciente bajo la luz de la luna. Ella cayó hacia atrás, tanteando hacia el túnel, sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera correr más rápido que él. Su corazón se le salía del pecho; sus dedos se le entumecieron y agarrotaron del miedo.

—Por favor. —Su voz se quebró—. No lo hagas.

Él avanzó hacia ella con ojos vacíos y levantó su espada.

—¡No soy una intrusa! —gritó desesperadamente—. ¡No te han dado ninguna _orden_! ¡Sé que no!

El brazo de él se quedó helado en lo alto del arco que había trazado, temblando. Sus ojos —esos terribles ojos sin vida— no siempre eran así. Ella _sabía_ que no. Lo había _visto_ —lo había creído—; había tenido la esperanza más allá de toda cordura de que todavía había un hombre ahí dentro, en algún lugar. Que Kanryu no era el dios que él mismo soñaba que era.

Nunca creyó que su vida tuviese que depender de ello.

—Por favor... —exhaló, y usó el único arma que le quedaba—, _Kenshin._

Entonces cerró los ojos con fuerza. Al menos, cuando el momento llegara, sería rápido. Estaba segura de ello. Había visto los cuerpos de los hombres que él había matado y, al observar sus rostros, no parecía que ninguno de ellos se hubiera percatado de que se avecinaba su muerte.

Podía oír a su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho. Un latido. Dos. Tres. Y todavía seguía viva. Alzó la vista hacia aquel hombre, sintiendo la lengua pastosa dentro de su seca boca.

Los ojos de él ya no carecían de vida.

Envainó su espada. Ella retrocedió rápidamente, aferrando la pequeña bolsa que albergaba sus pertenencias.

—Gracias —susurró—. Gracias.

«Oh dios, si hubiera algo de misericordia, Kanryu nunca lo sabría y él estaría a salvo...»

Pero sabía que eso era una vana esperanza, ya que no había piedad en este mundo. Ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de ignorarlo y sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo, se marchó de allí de todas formas.

Y el Asesino vio cómo se iba.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota del traductor:<strong>

En mi perfil hallaréis el link de un fanart de «_theDah_»(o «_Rahmakapala_») inspirado en este prólogo, llamado «The Manslayer» («El Asesino»).

La autora suele publicar el prólogo acompañado del primer capítulo, y es justo lo que voy a hacer yo. También suele actualizar sin falta cada 4 semanas/ un mes, y es lo que voy a intentar hacer también yo. Ya sé que os parecerá mucho tiempo, pero los capítulos son muy extensos y llevan mucho trabajo, como podréis comprobar en el siguiente.

Aquí os dejo con el primer capítulo. En él, la autora describe una acción que tiene cierto paralelismo con algo que ocurre en el primer capítulo del manga —según su opinión— . Espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.


	2. Cap1: Di Mi Nombre

**CAPÍTULO UNO: Di mi nombre****. **(«Say My Name», de la canción «Spectrum»)

Kaoru estiró el cuello hasta que crujió bajo sus dedos mientras caminaba a lo largo de la orilla del río, cantando para sí de una forma poco melodiosa. Los fríos del invierno dejaban paso a la primavera; se sentía contenta y dolorida por el entrenamiento tan productivo que había realizado en el Maekawa**1**; y pronto Sanosuke regresaría de su último viaje con suvenires y con algo mucho más importante: noticias. Así que, ¿por qué no debería cantar y balancear distraídamente su bolsa mientras paseaba?

«Bueno», podía imaginar a Yahiko diciendo, «porque cantas como un gato agonizando, para empezar».

—¡Pfff! —dijo ella, y alzó su nariz ante nadie en particular—. Como si hubiera alguien que pueda escucharme.

Le había encomendado al mocoso hacer la colada antes de marcharse. Con suerte, ya estaría hecha por lo menos en parte. Mal hecha, pero bueno, sólo tenía diez años. Y había pasado por un montón de cosas antes de que Sano lo arrojara ante el umbral de su puerta. Se le podían hacer algunas concesiones.

No es que ella se lo hubiera _dicho_ alguna vez, por supuesto.

Ya estaba planeando los ejercicios extra que le iba a mandar, cuando un débil gemido llegó a sus oídos. Se paró y miró alrededor suyo; y casi lo había achacado ya al viento o a una puerta que crujía, cuando volvió a oírlo y sí: eso era sin lugar a dudas algún tipo de animal. Posiblemente un perro o un gato; Edo**2** estaba lleno de animales abandonados.

Se quedó muy quieta. El animal gimió de nuevo, muy bajo y con gran dolor, y ella rastreó el sonido hasta bajo un muelle cercano. El suelo estaba enlodado y mezclado con escarcha, por lo que pisó con todo el cuidado que pudo; pero sabía que se estaba embarrando todos los calcetines y el dobladillo de su ropa. Podía sentirlo: pringoso y frío, blando y húmedo entre los dedos de sus pies; y... _aj_.

—Muy bien —musitó, agachándose para echar un vistazo bajo el muelle—. Es mejor que no te comportes conmigo como un salvaje después de haberme desviado de mi camino para ayudarte...

Durante unos instantes todo lo que vio fue cieno. Entonces algo se movió en él, jadeando como un fuelle, y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron se dio cuenta de que no era en absoluto un animal. Había una _persona_ debajo de todo eso, enroscada sobre sí misma y cubierta de lodo, tiritando violentamente.

«Oh, dios mío».

—¿Hola? —la llamó—. ¿Estás bien?

Como única respuesta, esa persona se enroscó aún más, contrayéndose contra el muro de piedra. Kaoru se despidió silenciosa y melancólicamente de sus segundos pantalones favoritos y gateó bajo el muelle.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru —dijo, arrodillándose y sintiendo cómo el lodo recalaba con celeridad a través del grueso algodón de su ropa—, Kaoru Kamiya. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Estiró el brazo para llegar hasta esa persona. La cual —ella _quería_ decir que era un hombre, pero era algo imposible de asegurar entre todo el lodo y la oscuridad que había bajo los muelles— cayó hacia atrás gimoteando y, cuando lo hizo, una madeja de pelo se le retiró de la cara y la joven kendoka**3** pudo ver la marca de la esclavitud tallada en su mejilla.

—Oh... —dijo, sentándose sobre sus talones. Tras tragar con dificultad, continuó—. ¿Te has escapado?

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Te han abandonado?

Ninguna respuesta.

—¿Qué te _ha_ _pasado_?

Y aún ninguna respuesta.

—¿Podrías decirme tu nombre al menos?

Eso sí obtuvo una respuesta: un encogimiento de dolor y un estremecimiento. Sus brazos se alzaron de forma refleja para protegerse la cabeza y a Kaoru se le heló la sangre ante la reacción instintiva _de protección_. Y de repente se le hizo muy difícil respirar.

—Por favor... —Sus palabras apenas fueron audibles cuando su voz perdió fuerza y Kaoru volvió a tragar, intentando recordar de una sola vez todo lo que Sano le había dicho; y de repente fue incapaz de separar un recuerdo de otro.

—Ven conmigo —dijo con un poco más de firmeza—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Te encontrarán. Tienes que venir conmigo, ahora.

«Como si fueran niños pequeños», le había dicho Sano. «A algunos de ellos tienes que cogerles de la mano a cada paso del camino. Incluso sabiendo lo que tienen que hacer, están tan perdidos que no lo llevarían a cabo a menos que alguien les ordene que lo hagan».

Kaoru se irguió y empleó su mejor voz de «maestra-asistente-del-estilo-Kamiya-Kassin**4**».

—Venga. Vámonos.

La persona alzó la vista, despacio, como si su cabeza estuviera sujeta con una pesa de plomo. Ella asintió pronunciadamente, tendiendo su mano.

—No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Es hora de irse.

Obedeciendo, cayó hacia delante sobre sus manos y sus rodillas con lentitud y dolor, y empezó a gatear fuera de debajo del muelle. Kaoru la siguió muy de cerca, con el corazón martilleando en su pecho. Se movía con mucho cuidado, como si cada movimiento le causara dolor, y tuvo que contener la urgencia que sentía de decirle que se detuviese, que esperase aquí, que ella buscaría ayuda. Porque era una suerte de los dioses que no les hubiera encontrado ya alguna patrulla, y si perdía el tiempo...

Los dos salieron de bajo los muelles y, entonces, la persona cubierta de lodo se desplomó. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero sus brazos no podían sostener su peso y se volvió a caer. Y lo intentó otra vez. Y se cayó...

Enseguida Kaoru se puso a su lado, pasándole el brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—No —dijo—. Déjame ayudarte.

El hombre —ella pudo verlo mejor ahora, a la luz del mediodía— estaba temblando. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y en shock, y su cara bajo el lodo estaba demasiado pálida para que estuviera sano. Pero parecía fuerte —con músculos firmes—, así que su estado estaba causado probablemente por el agotamiento y por cualesquiera que fueran las heridas que ocultaba toda esa inmundicia, no por la malnutrición ni la mala salud. Él aceptó la nueva posición pero rehusó apoyarse en ella, usándola sólo para afirmarse cuando se puso de pie.

«Muy bien, Kaoru. Piensa. ¿A Megumi o a casa? Megumi sabe más que yo, pero mi casa está más cerca...»

Lo miró de nuevo y vio que sus ojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos, por lo que escogió ir a casa. Podía enviar a Yahiko a por Megumi; ella vendría enseguida una vez que lo supiera.

—Muy bien —dijo, más por ella que por él—. Allá vamos. Un pie después del otro.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron a casa, ella cargaba prácticamente con él. Se tropezó con las escaleras que subían en dirección a la puerta principal y la aporreó.<p>

—¡Yahiko!

—¿Qué, fea? —le oyó decir. Las puertas se abrieron—. ¿Has perdido a otro...? ¿Pero qué...?

—Ayúdame a meterlo en la sala de baño. Luego trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Y después necesito que vayas _corriendo_ y traigas a Megumi, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Qué? No entiendo qué...

Ella ladeó la cabeza del hombre, le mostró la cicatriz y todas sus objeciones murieron. Asintió con gravedad y la ayudó a llevar al hombre a la sala de baño. Lo tumbaron en el vestidor y Kaoru empezó a quitarle la ropa mientras Yahiko corría a por el botiquín.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella, sabiendo que probablemente él no podía oírla en el estado en el que se encontraba—. Lo siento, lo siento.

Arrojaron su sucia y empapada ropa a una esquina para darle un repaso en otro momento. Kaoru llenó un cubo con agua templada de la bañera y empezó a verterla sobre él cuidadosamente, intentando limpiar todo el lodo que podía sin tener que restregar. Había sido golpeado más de una vez. Moratones antiguos y nuevos se superponían unos sobre otros en un collage brutal, y no había casi ningún centímetro de su cuerpo por el que no cruzara al menos una filamentosa cicatriz mal curada. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para centrarse en la tarea que le ocupaba en vez de en su creciente ira y saboreó su sangre, salada en su lengua.

Había recibido varias cuchilladas en el pecho. No habían sido hechas por espada —por dagas, quizá—. Habían atravesado su hombro, su tobillo estaba como mínimo torcido, posiblemente roto. Y allí estaban esas extrañas heridas circulares entremezcladas con las que sí reconocía...

Yahiko volvió con el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—Ayúdame a sentarlo erguido —ordenó ella.

Yahiko obedeció y después salió corriendo a toda velocidad para traer a Megumi. El hombre se encorvó hacia delante, con sus antebrazos descansando en el suelo. La mandíbula de Kaoru se tensó mientras le echaba agua por la espalda, revelando viejas marcas de latigazos y unas cuantas docenas nuevas. Tal como ella había pensado.

—Lo siento tanto... —susurró, limpiando su espalda con tanta suavidad como le fue posible antes de tumbarlo sobre una toalla limpia para evitar que sus heridas entraran en contacto con el suelo. No podía decir si él estaba inconsciente o si simplemente le traía sin cuidado. No hacía ninguna objeción ante nada de lo que le hacía, pero... Las lágrimas le ardían en la comisura de sus ojos y se deshizo de ellas con furia. Más tarde. Más tarde, cuando Sano estuviese de vuelta, lloraría y gritaría y se enfurecería. Ahora mismo, este hombre necesitaba su ayuda.

Se inclinó sobre su sumiso cuerpo y empezó a limpiar las heridas.

Kaoru lo hizo con el mayor cuidado que pudo, sabiendo que tenía que sacar todo el lodo antes de que se asentara la infección. Era un hombre delgado, con rasgos delicados, con largo pelo rojo y... dios, era _bello_. Se sintió mal por prestar atención a eso, pero era imposible no hacerlo dada la situación. Era musculoso y fibroso, poderoso, aunque había elegancia en las líneas de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo sería cuando él se moviera.

La marca en su mejilla era antigua y la piel cicatrizada estaba realzada. Debía haber estado esclavizado la mayor parte de su vida. La joven tragó y se obligó a respirar de modo uniforme, y entonces oyó los pasos de Megumi repiqueteando a lo largo del porche.

—Estoy aquí, Kaoru, ¿dónde está él...? —Megumi irrumpió atravesando la puerta y derrapó hasta detenerse— . Oh, dios mío.

Kaoru alzó la vista. El color estaba desapareciendo del rostro de Megumi mientras intentaba agarrarse a su clavícula, como si hubiera presenciado su propia muerte.

—¿Megumi?

—Él... él es uno de los de Kanryu —dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y el pecho jadeando y, si no fuera por el hecho de que Kaoru _sabía_ que Megumi no tenía ningún miedo, habría pensado que la doctora estaba completamente aterrorizada—. El Asesino... Kaoru, ¿tienes _idea_ de...?

—No —dijo con brusquedad—. ¡Porque tú y Sano nunca me _contáis_ nada!

El color y la vida volvieron al rostro de Megumi poco a poco. Respiró hondo.

—Ese hombre es... uno de los... proyectos personales de Kanryu. Una... una especie de perro guardián, podríamos decir. Kanryu lo llamaba el Asesino.

—¿Lo llamaba? —Hizo una pequeña pausa— ¿No tiene nombre?

—Sí —dijo Megumi de forma sombría, con ojos demasiado viejos y cansados para su edad—. Pero para cuando yo llegué, sólo había una persona aparte de Kanryu que todavía lo recordara...

Cerró los ojos un instante. Entonces se arrodilló y abrió su kit médico.

—Es una parte del proceso, ¿entiendes? —dijo ella, y de repente era Megumi de nuevo, dinámica, competente y totalmente imperturbable—. Negarles el nombre, reducir a la persona a una tarea, a una herramienta. Vi cómo sucedía cientos de veces...

—¿Nunca te lo hizo a ti?

—Yo era... diferente —dijo en voz baja—. Ese proceso es sólo para... —Megumi se humedeció los labios—. No importa. Ese proceso fue lo que hizo a Kanryu famoso: encontrar una forma de matar a la persona pero dejar al cuerpo funcionando tras de sí. El Asesino fue el primero que sobrevivió a dicho procedimiento...

Las manos de Kaoru se curvaron alrededor de la tela manchada de lodo de su ropa. Se estremeció. Su estómago se le hizo un nudo y luchó contra la bilis que le subía por la garganta para mantener su voz firme.

—¿Sabías... sabías su nombre?

Megumi alzó la vista, reflejando una evidente sorpresa en sus rasgos de muñeca de porcelana china. Kaoru la miró directamente a los ojos y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Puedes decirme su nombre?

Kaoru tuvo la impresión de que Megumi la estaba mirando por primera vez. A _ella_ —y no a la «señorita» de Sano, no la maestra del mocoso, no a la mujer que llevaba la escuela de esgrima que Sano utilizaba como refugio. A Kaoru Kamiya—, mirándola a ella y _viéndola_.

Después Megumi volvió a su cometido.

—Su nombre —dijo en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en sus propias manos y en las heridas del hombre— es Kenshin. Nadie sabe su apellido.

_Kenshin..._

Kaoru bajó la vista hacia él. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no estaba mirando a nada; sólo con la vista fija hacia el frente sin ningún rastro de vida en ellos, sin ningún cambio en su expresión, incluso cuando Megumi empujaba con el dedo la aguja y pinchaba y subía y suturaba la piel. Eso hizo que algo doliera, reverberando en su pecho.

No estaba _bien_.

—Hey —dijo ella, inclinándose sobre él—. Tu nombre es Kenshin, ¿verdad?

El respondió con un escalofrío y una expresión demacrada impresa en el rostro que se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció.

—Es Kenshin, ¿no? —volvió a preguntar. Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Vale ya, Kaoru —dijo Megumi justo después—. Él no puede... A él no le está permitido responder.

Y de repente era demasiado, demasiado horrible; que alguien, quien fuera, pudiera reducir a otra persona a esto, por cualquier razón... Llevarse hasta su _nombre_... El control que había estado deshilachándose desde que había visto la marca en su mejilla desapareció por completo y golpeó el suelo con su puño.

—_¡No!_ —gritó Kaoru, con sus ojos ardiendo de furia—. ¡Kanryu no está aquí! Éste es _mi_ hogar, no el de ese _asqueroso_... Él no tiene... Ni yo lo _permitiré_, ¿me oyes?

Kenshin se encogió asustado. Kaoru lo miró a la cara, queriendo agarrarlo y zarandearlo hasta hacerle entrar en razón; pero estaba herido y asustado, y ella se detuvo a medio camino, acabando a horcajadas sobre él con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, a cada lado de su —_preciosa_— cara.

—¡Tú, escúchame! —dijo ella—. ¡En _esta_ casa la gente tiene _nombre_ y _tu _nombre es Kenshin! _Kenshin_, ¿lo entiendes?

—Kaoru, ¿qué estás _haciendo_?

Megumi le estaba gritando, pero a Kaoru le parecía como si lo hiciese desde algún lugar muy lejano; los ojos de la joven kendoka lo miraban fijamente a él y los de él a ella. Tenía los ojos más extraordinarios que jamás había visto: un púrpura de palidez variable como pétalos lilas dentro de un riachuelo. La estaba mirando con esos increíbles ojos como un hombre que se había rendido por completo y no era _justo_; ¡ella _no lo iba a tolerar_!

Kaoru volvió a golpear el suelo con su mano.

—¡Así que cuando te llame por tu _nombre_, más te vale responder! ¿Lo entiendes, _Kenshin_?

Él se contrajo de nuevo contra el suelo durante su diatriba, tensándose como un animal que había aprendido a no echar a correr. Entonces se relajó de repente, y hubo un... cambio... en sus ojos. Una rendición. Kaoru se echó hacia atrás, insegura. Los ojos de él se quedaron fijos en ella.

—Sí, señora —dijo, y se desmayó.

* * *

><p>Megumi la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó fuera de la presencia de Kenshin, arrastrándola literalmente desde el baño. Kaoru, impactada, no se resistió.<p>

—¡Tú, pequeña _idiota_! —Megumi casi gritó, empujándola de tal manera que faltó poco para que se cayera del porche—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que has _hecho_?

Kaoru se agarró a la columna y plantó los pies con firmeza en el suelo.

—¡No tenía la intención de _hacer_ nada!

—¡Bueno, pues lo has hecho! —espetó Megumi— ¡Tú, _idiota_ considerada! ¡Quédate aquí! ¡No te muevas, no hables, ni siquiera _respires_ si puedes evitarlo!

Dicho esto, volvió adentro hecha una furia y cerró la puerta de un portazo tras ella. Kaoru se quedó mirándola.

Después se sentó despacio, pesadamente.

Yahiko salió con lentitud tras la esquina.

—Fea... ¿qué _has_ _hecho_?

—No... no estoy segura —dijo de forma ausente, recordando. Su ojos se habían... Se le cortó la respiración.

—No había visto a Megumi tan cabreada desde que a Sano se le olvidó que se suponía que no debía usar su mano derecha... —continuó Yahiko—. ¿Le has metido mano o algo así?

—¡_Yahiko_! —Automáticamente le dio una colleja—. ¿De dónde sacas todas esas ideas? Ve a practicar y quédate al margen... ¡Quinientas repeticiones y, esta vez, mantén la punta de tu espada arriba!

—Vale, vale —murmuró él, yéndose encorvado con los pulgares metidos en su cinturón. Ella sacudió la cabeza, viéndole irse.

Unos minutos más tarde, Megumi salió limpiándose las manos. Su boca estaba fruncida en una línea fina y enfadada, con los labios presionados con fuerza.

—Está estable, por ahora. Y tú y yo vamos a tener una charla, Kamiya.

—Bien —dijo ella, levantándose—. Vayamos a la cocina.

Megumi empezó a hacer té tan pronto como entraron en ella, con la ira chisporroteando a lo largo de las innatas y elegantes curvas de sus movimientos. Se sentaron en silencio mientras el té se _infusionaba_; Kaoru no sabía qué decir y Megumi no iba a hablar hasta estar preparada.

Por fin, el té estuvo listo para beberlo. Kaoru lo sirvió. Megumi tomó un sorbo y suspiró.

—¿Qué sabes de Kanryu?

Su voz volvía a ser calmada.

—No mucho. —Kaoru aposentó su té. Todavía estaba demasiado caliente para su gusto y no tenía sed de todas formas—. Él es... él es el responsable del comercio de esclavos en Japón. Sano dice que él es la razón de que perdure. Que si se le quitara de en medio, el comercio se evaporaría...

—¿Y qué sabes del comercio de esclavos en sí?

—Mi familia nunca tuvo esclavos —dijo ella, jugueteando con el final de sus mangas—. Yo... A veces Sano trae fugitivos aquí, cuando están de camino a salir del país. Y está Yahiko... pero acababa de cometer su tercer delito cuando Sano lo recogió, no está marcado.

Megumi cerró los ojos durante un breve instante.

—La familia de Kanryu es la familia más poderosa de Japón. Sin embargo, todo su poder, influencia y riqueza están ligados al comercio de esclavos. Si se pusiera fin a ese comercio no tendrían nada. En cambio, si se pudiera destruir a esta familia sería mucho más fácil forzar las reformas necesarias. Pero en este momento la familia Kanryu está entrelazada con el gobierno por lo que volvernos contra ellos seguramente también destruiría al actual gobierno. A todos los efectos, atacar a Kanryu es atacar al gobierno. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kaoru se cubrió la boca, aturdida por la impresión.

—Oh...

Ayudar a los esclavos a escapar era ilegal. Eso lo sabía. Nunca le había importado; existía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y la esclavitud estaba _mal_. Pero este... grupo de Sano, sus «hombres con grandes propósitos», ellos no sólo ayudaban a los esclavos a escapar del país. Ellos se oponían y debilitaban activamente a la familia Kanryu. Eso lo sabía. Sano hablaba de eso algunas veces, cuando había tomado demasiado sake**5** después de cenar.

Lo que quería decir que ellos estaban atacando al _gobierno_.

Lo que quería decir que ellos eran unos _traidores_.

—Veo que sí —continuó Megumi, tomando otro sorbo de té—. Supongo que Sagara pensó que ignorarlo te protegería. Pero esto es lo que está en juego, siempre lo ha sido. Nada más ni nada menos.

Kaoru entrelazó sus manos cuidadosamente en su regazo, presionando la una contra la otra para que dejaran de temblar.

—Ya... ya veo.

—Bueno. Como sabes, los que no nacen esclavos pueden convertirse en esclavos mediante la Ley del Deudor, o acumulando tres delitos en sus antecedentes penales. Sin embargo, aunque es técnicamente ilegal, a algunas personas que nacen libres las convierten en esclavos capturándolos y adoctrinándolos. Yo... no estoy segura, pero creo que el Asesino fue una de esas víctimas.

—Kenshin.

Megumi vaciló sorprendida. Kaoru la miró a los ojos, negándose a apartar la mirada.

—Su nombre es _Kenshin_.

La doctora se la quedó mirando durante un efímero momento y pareció casi sonreír.

—De acuerdo. Creo que... _Kenshin_... nació libre y que le convirtieron en un esclavo mediante técnicas ilegales. La... lo que le hicieron... —Megumi inspiró profundamente y dejó su té a un lado. Sus manos estaban temblando—. Es una técnica antigua, un viejo secreto de la familia de Kanryu que el presente heredero, Takeda, revivió. Verás, él es el hijo más joven y en principio nunca tendría que haber heredado el negocio familiar. Así que se puso a buscar algo que le diera renombre y encontró ese... método... enterrado en los anales de la familia. Y logró descubrir cómo usarlo. Y, tras esto, decidieron que merecía hacerse cargo del negocio más que sus hermanos, y ellos se echaron a un lado.

—Megumi...

—No me interrumpas. —Volvió a tomar aliento, inspirándolo en profundidad—. Yo no... no necesitas saber más detalles. Pero el primer paso es despojar a la víctima de... todo. Incluido su nombre. Tratarlos como si fueran animales y... castigarlos... Puede que protesten o que intenten escapar. Al final, ellos aceptan que los traten así. Creen que no son mejor que un animal. Durante el proceso a la víctima se la mantiene profundamente drogada con una receta secreta, una combinación de un sedante y un alucinógeno que ayuda al condicionamiento. Los hace maleables. Dadas las habilidades del Ases... dadas las habilidades de Kenshin, no sé cómo Kanryu se las ingenió para hacerlo prisionero o para mantenerlo con vida. Un espadachín como él debería haber sido capaz, por lo menos, de tener la fuerza suficiente para suicidarse si le era imposible escapar, aunque la droga nublara su mente...

Megumi cerró los ojos, con la pena grabada en su rostro y continuó.

—Kenshin fue la primera persona capturada que sobrevivió al proceso. El gran logro de Kanryu —susurró—. En teoría, el proceso es irreversible.

—¿En teoría? —Algo intentaba captar la atención de Kaoru a través de la niebla del horror. Los ojos de él, cuando ella lo llamó por su nombre, cuando ella se lo impuso...—. Su nombre... —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia delante—. Todavía sabe su nombre.

—Sí —asintió Megumi, parpadeando con un gesto de aprobación en su rostro—. Pudiera ser que Kenshin sólo posea una voluntad extraordinaria. Pudiera ser también que el proceso al que fue sometido no estuviera todavía depurado. Pero esto plantea la posibilidad de que el proceso no es perfecto, que puede ser revertido. Si es así... —Levantó su mano como para meter un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y entonces se detuvo.

—Megumi... —Kaoru se dio cuenta, de repente, de lo poco que sabía sobre la mujer que tenía frente a sí. Se sintió mareada por el peso de todo ello. Megumi había cargado con todo esto, _sabiendo_ todo esto, ¿durante cuántos años? Y, sin embargo, podía estar tan calmada cuando hablaba de ello. Conducía su vida y su trabajo con Sano sin ningún signo externo de pena o de miedo o de ira, sólo con un enfoque decidido.

Megumi pareció ver dichos pensamientos reflejados en su rostro y sonrió ligeramente.

—No importa. La cuestión es que ese hombre que está en tu sala de baño no tiene de hecho ninguna noción de sí mismo. Si su personalidad está de verdad anulada o si sólo ha aprendido a comportarse como si no la tuviera, no importa. Necesita un amo o una señora a la que obedecer, él debe estar en posesión de otra persona. No puede hacer nada sin que se lo manden, ni siquiera para preservar su propia vida. Y has logrado convencerle de que tú eres su señora ahora. Y de que él es tu posesión.

—No. —El mundo se escurría de nuevo, crujiendo bajo ella—. No, eso es... eso es imposible. ¡No! ¡No lo acepto!

Estampó su puño en las esterillas sin darse cuenta; la punzada de dolor la devolvió a su ser y miró su mano atónita, observando la sangre brotar de los rasguños de sus nudillos.

—No puede ser verdad —susurró la joven a través de sus insensibilizados labios—. Eso es... es malvado.

—Sí. Pero ésa es la situación actual. Sé que no sabías lo que estabas haciendo allí, sé que no tenías la intención de hacer lo que hiciste. Pero... con esto es con lo que tenemos que lidiar. —Megumi dejó su taza a un lado—. Tú no tienes que desempeñar ese papel, Kaoru. De hecho, te recomendaría que no lo hicieras. Podemos trasladarlo a la clínica mientras sigue inconsciente. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él y tú puedes simplemente... olvidar que esto ha pasado alguna vez.

Kaoru pasó sus dedos por la sangre que había en su mano, esparciéndola a través de sus nudillos. Sin hablar, Megumi le alcanzó un pañuelo y ella se limpió los rasguños con lentitud.

—Olvidar —murmuró tras una breve pausa.

Lo que Megumi decía tenía sentido. No estaba preparada para tratar con algo como esto. Sería muchísimo, muchísimo mejor para todos si dejaba que Megumi y Sano se encargaran de todo. Ellos sabían lo que Kenshin necesitaba. Ellos sabían cómo cuidarlo. Ella abrió la boca para decir _sí_.

Y en lugar de eso dijo «No».

—¿No? —Megumi entrecerró los ojos.

Y en todo lo que Kaoru podía pensar era en los ojos de él: habían estado tan perdidos hasta que se clavaron en ella como una brújula en la Estrella Polar.

—No. —Ella tragó una rápida bocanada de aire—. No, no puedo marcharme; no ahora. No puedo simplemente... olvidarme del tema. No podría dormir por la noche sabiendo lo que sé ahora, sabiendo que yo... que acabo de _dejar_ a alguien así; después de _hacer_ algo como eso aunque no lo pretendiera. Que sólo habría dicho que no era mi problema y... y me habría _ido_...

—No es tu problema —dijo Megumi con brusquedad—. Ni tu responsabilidad. Kamiya, no puedo dejarte hacer esto...

—¿Por qué no? —Kaoru se enderezó, abrumada por una nueva y repentina finalidad en la vida—. No sabes ni siquiera cómo empezar a deshacer ese... proceso mucho mejor de lo que lo pueda hacer yo, ¿verdad? Y él me ha... aceptado o lo que sea... ¿verdad? ¿No empeoraría las cosas llevárselo justo ahora?

–No... no lo creo, no si se hace rápido.

—Pero no lo _sabes_.

Megumi tragó saliva. Después negó con la cabeza.

—Y... —Kaoru tragó. Su resolución flaqueó de repente y su voz se fue haciendo muy pequeña—. Le devolví su nombre. Eso... eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

—Kaoru. —Megumi se echó hacia delante y tocó con sus dedos el revés de la mano de Kaoru. Su piel estaba fría y seca, y Kaoru se dio cuenta de que Megumi le hablaba como a un adulto, como a un igual, por primera vez en todo el largo tiempo en que se conocían—. Esto no es como acoger a un perro callejero o a un gato salvaje, o a esos pájaros que tienes semidomesticados. Esto será más duro que cualquier otra cosa que hayas hecho y puede ser que no valga para nada. Puede que él nunca se recupere, que nunca sea un todo, que te necesite durante toda su vida. Y cuanto más tiempo se quede contigo, más traumático será si algún día decides que ya no aguantas más. Estás hablando de un compromiso para toda la vida.

—Pero si no lo hago, entonces otra persona tendrá que hacerlo, ¿no es así? —Actuando por instinto, cogió la mano de Megumi y la sostuvo entre las suyas, sintiendo su propia calidez calando en la piel de la otra mujer—. Yo lo encontré. Lo acogí. Le hice creer... creer que éste era su nuevo... hogar. No puedo decir que no tenga ninguna responsabilidad aquí. No puedo coger y darme la vuelta.

Megumi simplemente la miró durante un largo momento que pareció detenerse. Entonces apartó la vista y casi sonrió, como el amargo retorcimiento de una cáscara ardiendo en el fuego.

—Supongo que tienes razón —dijo tras un momento. Liberó su mano de la de Kaoru y se recostó, sacudiendo su largo pelo—. Bueno. Si estás tan decidida a hacer esa estupidez, no veo cómo puedo detenerte. Te ayudaré tanto como me sea posible. Al menos le debo eso.

Kaoru quiso preguntar, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se puso cómoda en su cojín.

—¿Cuál es el primer paso?

—El primer paso es sacarlo de la sala de baño. ¿Tienes alguna habitación libre?

—Por supuesto, al lado de la de Yahiko.

—Lo trasladaremos allí mientras se esté recuperando. Después, evidentemente, dormirá frente a tu puerta.

Kaoru se atragantó con su té.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, sí. A menos que quieras decirle que no es valioso para ti. —Había un centelleo salvaje en los ojos de Megumi—. ¿Te lo estás pensando mejor?

—¡N... no! Pero eso... eso es _enfermizo_.

—Piénsalo así —dijo Megumi, levantándose para retirar los utensilios del té—. Una mascota que es querida duerme en el mismo lugar que lo hace su amo, ¿verdad? Es el mismo principio. Y eso es lo que él comprende ahora mismo. Ése es su idioma. Tendrás que aprender a hablarlo para convencerle de que _confíe_ en ti tanto como te sirve. Y tú no puedes enseñarle tu idioma, nuestro idioma, el idioma de las personas libres, hasta que _de verdad_ confíe en ti. ¿Tiene esto algún sentido?

Kaoru no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Ojalá... ojalá no lo tuviera.

Megumi le lanzó una mirada extraña, compasiva y de respeto al mismo tiempo, y esto le recordó cómo la Abuela Sumi la había mirado tras su primera menstruación.

—Todos nos sentimos así, Kamiya —dijo en voz baja a través de una mueca—. Bienvenida a la guerra.

* * *

><p>Kaoru se arrodilló al lado del futón<strong>6<strong>, viendo dormir a Kenshin. Ahora dormía tranquilamente, enrollado en todas las mantas libres que pudieron encontrar. Megumi había querido inducirle una ligera fiebre para que le ayudara a combatir cualquier infección.

Le había dicho a Kaoru que las extrañas heridas circulares fueron hechas por balas. Según Megumi, no quedaba munición en las heridas, pero le había explicado cuáles eran los signos de envenenamiento por metal y le hizo enumerarlos en voz alta. Y no se marchó hasta que se convenció de que Kaoru se los sabía al pie de la letra, y ésta le hubo jurado que iría a buscarla en caso de que pensara que había visto algún síntoma de los inicios del mismo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —susurró tras titubear un momento. Quería apartarle el pelo de su cara, suavizar la tensión de su frente... pero no lo hizo porque no tenía ese derecho; porque lo último que quería hacer, siempre, era dar su permiso por supuesto. Dadas las circunstancias.

Así que se arrodilló a su lado y le vio dormir, e intentó comprender en qué se había metido.

Parecía tan _joven_. Al menos diez años como esclavo, le había dicho Megumi; probablemente más, capturado cuando todavía era habilidoso. Tenía que ser mayor de lo que aparentaba; apenas parecía tener quince años y dolía que pareciera tan vulnerable cuando esos perturbadores ojos sin vida estaban cerrados.

Y si Megumi tenía razón —y sabía que Megumi la tenía, a pesar de que _deseaba_ que estuviera equivocada tanto como deseó que lo estuviera el hombre del ejército que le dijo: «Tu padre está muerto»—, él haría cualquier cosa que ella le dijese. Sin importar cuánto le hiriera o lo peligroso que fuese. Ella podría decirle que se cortara la mano con la que empuñaba su espada y él no se negaría...

Kaoru se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. De ira, dios sí; más ira de de la que era capaz de controlar, pero por encima y más allá de la ira... estaba asustada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no podía tragar y, a pesar de que había querido decir todas y cada una de las palabras que le había dicho a Megumi... ¿cómo podía estar preparada para esto? ¿Cómo podía estarlo _alguien_?

Oyó una discusión tras la puerta. Se volvió para ver a Yahiko espiando justo desde fuera y sonrió con languidez.

—¿Ha acabado Megumi de explicártelo todo?

—Sí. —Él le dio una patada al suelo, encorvándose, y bajo otras circunstancias ella le habría dicho que se mantuviera derecho y dejara de arañar las tablas de madera del suelo. En vez de eso, pensó en las dos cicatrices en forma de cruz que había en cada una de las manos de Yahiko —una marca de haber robado dos veces, a una falta de la esclavitud— y todo lo que quería hacer era abrazar a su estudiante con fuerza y jurarle que nunca permitiría que nada le hiciera daño.

De hecho, la simple certeza de que tal muestra de afecto haría que se asustase más que cualquier otra cosa que Megumi le hubiera dicho, la previno de hacer justo eso.

—Entonces, ¿sabes que todavía no podemos decirle a nadie que él está aquí?

Yahiko asintió con la cabeza.

—No hasta que sepamos si él se ha escapado o no. Eh... —Tragó—. Pero... Y si _de veras_ se escapó, entonces, ¿qué?

—Yo... —Ella miró de reojo a Kenshin—. No lo sé. No podemos tenerlo escondido para siempre. Supongo que tendría... que tendría que abandonar el país con él.

—Oh. —Su voz era pequeña—. ¡Eh! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?

Kaoru se sobresaltó.

—Bueno... tú vendrías conmigo. Si lo desearas. O podrías quedarte y cuidar de la escuela.

Durante un segundo, el chico se quedó sin habla.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

Entonces lo miró —lo _miró_ de verdad—, dejando a un lado todos sus miedos para concentrarse en su estudiante. Éste estaba casi acuclillado en la entrada, estudiando el suelo. Su estudiante. Diez años y con una boca como una cloaca, el mayor mocoso que había conocido en su vida, un ladrón capturado tres veces que evitó ser marcado sólo porque Sano pasaba por casualidad por allí y lo compró prometiendo que lo marcaría más tarde, una promesa que nunca tuvo intención de cumplir. En vez de eso, había traído a Yahiko aquí.

Ella le sacó su historia poco a poco, entre insultos y burlas. Sus padres habían muerto endeudados cuando era tan pequeño que apenas podía recordar sus nombres. Cuando se vendieron todos sus bienes había habido suficiente dinero para salvarlo del lote a subastar, pero no para mantenerlo económicamente. Había sido arrojado a las calles, incluso las prendas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo fueron un regalo caritativo de la mujer de un acreedor. Lo había compadecido lo suficiente como para verlo vestido, pero no como para hacerse cargo de él.

Un día Kaoru _iba_ a encontrar a esa mujer. Y ambas iban a tener una charla _muy_ larga.

Yahiko había sobrevivido. Le había contado algunas de las cosas que había hecho y había visto; otras sólo podía intuirlas por las pesadillas que tenía y que ella hacía como que no sabía. Sin embargo, al final se había vuelto un ladrón, siendo capturado una, dos, tres veces; y si Sano no hubiera pasado por casualidad por el mercado de esclavos ese día, si no hubiera estado forrado aquel día por una vez en su vida...

—Sin duda —dijo ella con firmeza, sonriendo—. Eres mi estudiante... No puedo ver cumplido el sueño de mi padre sin ti.

Él se enderezó un poco.

—¡Exacto! Más vale que no lo olvides, fea.

—¿Cómo podría hacerlo? —dijo ella poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Nunca dejas de hablar de ello.

Yahiko le sacó la lengua y se marchó caminando, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. Su espalda estaba recta y su cabeza alta. Kaoru suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza y deseó que todos sus problemas pudieran resolverse tan fácilmente. Miró a Kenshin.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos.

¿Cuánto había oído?

—¿Kenshin?

Él giró la cabeza, enfocando esos ojos carentes de emoción en ella.

—¿Sí, señora?

Ella reprimió un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Él vaciló, dando la impresión de que no entendía la pregunta.

—Este ser indigno está herido —dijo con suavidad, tras una pausa que fue casi demasiado larga.

—Sí, pero... quiero decir, ¿estás cómodo? ¿Necesitas otra almohada? Más mantas... Bueno, quizá quieras menos, pero Megumi dijo que necesitabas estar caliente. —Ella estaba balbuceando con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y parecía que no era capaz de parar.

Otra larga pausa llena de confusión.

—Este ser indigno no tiene ningún deseo, señora.

Kenshin se tensó cuando lo dijo, como un niño que sabía que tendría problemas sin importar lo que hiciese o dijese, pero quisiera desesperadamente decir lo correcto. Kaoru sintió náuseas.

—De acuerdo. Esto... Hay una medicina que te tienes que tomar. ¿Puedes sentarte derecho y bebértela tú solo?

En vez de responder, él comenzó a esforzarse por hacer lo que ella le había dicho.

—¡No! —gritó ella, y él se quedó petrificado. Lo envolvió con sus brazos sin pensar—. No te fuerces. Aquí, túmbate...

Kaoru le ayudó a que se volviera a acostar en el futón e hizo un rápido repaso por los vendajes por si había un nuevo sangrado, esperando que ninguna de sus heridas se hubiese vuelto a abrir o se hubiese agravado. No parecía que hubiera habido ningún daño.

¿Por qué demonios había...?

«Él no puede hacer nada sin que se lo manden, ni siquiera para preservar su propia vida». Las palabras de Megumi se repetían en su memoria y se cubrió la boca con su mano, conmocionada, al darse cuenta de que _por supuesto_, en consecuencia, él tenía que obedecer; y ella lo había _querido decir _como una pregunta pero...

«Bien hecho, Kaoru, no llevas en esto ni quince minutos y ya la has cagado».

Inspiró profundamente.

—Kenshin.

—¿Sí, señora?

Él estaba mirando al techo, con las manos extendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sobre la manta. Ella se esforzó para que su columna estuviera recta y su cabeza estuviera alta.

—Si puedes sentarte _sin_ sentir ningún dolor o forzarte, hazlo. Si no, _di_ que no puedes. —Ahí estaba. Eso debería funcionar.

Kaoru creyó ver los ojos de él agrandarse de impresión o de confusión o... algo a lo que ella no sabía cómo llamar.

—Este ser indigno no puede, señora —dijo tras vacilar un instante.

«Ahora estamos progresando».

Kaoru asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien. Te ayudaré a sentarte, entonces. Déjame que prepare la medicina primero.

Había traído consigo una bandeja: una jarra de agua, un vaso y un bol tapado de _congee_**7** con un huevo revuelto. Necesitaba aumentar su fuerza, después de todo. Y Megumi había supervisado la comida, así que no era probable que lo hiciera _empeorar_. Kaoru cogió el paquete con la medicina de su manga, sirvió un vaso de agua, y mezcló en él el amargo polvo. Entonces tocó el hombro de Kenshin.

—Ahora voy a ayudarte. No te fuerces; sólo échate hacia mí, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señora.

Dejó que ella deslizara los brazos bajo sus hombros y lo levantara, apoyándose obedientemente contra ella. Kaoru lo tenía sentado y descansando sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con sus brazos, y entonces le tendió el vaso.

—Ten. Lo siento, va a estar un poco amargo. ¿Puedes...? Lo siento. Si puedes beber sin que te duela o sin forzarte, hazlo. Si no puedes, dímelo. De hecho, de aquí en adelante, si no puedes hacer algo porque te haría daño o si necesitas dejar de hacer algo porque estás cansado o te has hecho daño, dímelo inmediatamente. ¿Entendido?

Kenshin pareció dudar durante un breve momento.

—Sí, señora. —Y otra vez esa indescriptible mirada.

Tomó la taza de su mano y se la bebió de forma mecánica. Cuando hubo terminado, sostuvo la taza hasta que ella se la quitó, la volvió a llenar y se la devolvió. Se la bebió toda y ella le pasó el _congee_.

—Por favor, come.

Él tomó el bol y lo sostuvo en una mano, sirviéndose una ración de _congee_ con los dedos de la otra mano. Ella se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había olvidado darle la cuchara. Pero tras sólo tomar unos pocos bocados, se detuvo de golpe.

—¿Kenshin?

Ella le _sintió_ estremecerse y deseó saber si era de dolor o de miedo.

—Este ser indigno no puede continuar, señora.

—¿Si comes más te dará ganas de vomitar? ¿O es que estás cansado?

—Cansado, señora.

—Entonces déjame que te dé yo de comer —dijo ella al instante, cogiendo el bol de su mano e intentando no pensar en lo increíblemente íntima que era la situación mientras trataba de alcanzar la cuchara. Él era un peso febril contra su pecho, con su propia cabeza poco más alta que la de ella. Lo que le recordó, de forma absurda, al momento en el que Yahiko se había puesto enfermo; salvo que Yahiko se había sentido totalmente avergonzado por todo el asunto y Kenshin sólo... lo aceptaba. Era como jugar con una muñeca, salvo que las muñecas no respiraban ni tenían fiebre ni tenían fuertes y callosas manos que no deberían yacer inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con ligereza y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Después de que se hubo comido todo el bol, lo volvió a bajar hasta el futón y lo arropó de forma mecánica, alisando las mantas que cubrían su pecho.

—Ahora descansa, ¿de acuerdo? Descansa y cúrate. Estaré pendiente de cómo vas. Dime enseguida si tienes hambre o sed o si necesitas... esto... levantarte para... ya sabes: usar las... instalaciones.

Se puso roja mientras lo decía, aunque no era el primer enfermo al que cuidaba. Y no iba a arriesgarse a que sus heridas empeoraran. Había tenido que ayudar a Yahiko a llegar hasta el baño y a salir de él cuando estuvo enfermo y esto no diferiría mucho, ¿no?

—Concéntrate en ponerte mejor, ¿vale? Eso es todo lo que quiero que hagas.

Él volvió su cabeza hacia ella y por un segundo —un solo segundo, tan rápido que casi no lo capta— pareció _confundido_. No su anterior confusión animal, como un perro al que le han dado una orden que no comprende. Confusión real, humana: ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¿por qué está ocurriendo esto?

Y entonces desapareció.

—Sí, señora —dijo, y cerró los ojos.

Sólo un segundo, nada más. Pero Kaoru debía tener esperanza.

* * *

><p><span>Notas del traductor<span>:

1. _El Maekawa_: se refiere al _dojo_ Maekawa, al que Kaoru va de vez en cuando a impartir clases y a entrenar.

2. _Edo_: antigua ciudad de Japón, que tras la Guerra de Restauración Meiji pasó a ser su capital y a llamarse Tokio. Aunque en este fic estamos en la era Meiji, la _Restauración_ y el _Bakumatsu_ nunca ocurrieron.

3. _Kendoka_: persona que practica el _kendo_, esgrima japonesa.

4. _Estilo Kamiya-Kassin_: estilo de lucha que creó Kamiya Koshijiro, padre de Kaoru, que se fundamenta en el «Katsujin-ken». Éste defiende que la espada es un instrumento para salvar vidas y no para quitarlas.

5. _Sake_: literalmente «bebida alcohólica», aunque en Occidente el término se refiere específicamente a una bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz.

6. _Futón_: colchón fino plegable con un cobertor que suele ser la típica cama japonesa. Se puede doblar y almacenar, cosa que suelen hacer una vez que se han levantado, dejando libre el espacio de la habitación en la que lo han desplegado.

7. _Congee_: preparado parecido a las gachas hecho con arroz, típico de países asiáticos.

* * *

><p>En mi perfil he puesto el enlace a un fanart llamado «Name» («Nombre») creado por <em>theDah<em> (o _Rahmakapala_) para el fic de Ayezur, donde se representa el momento en el que Kaoru le «devuelve» su nombre a Kenshin. Al final de la nota de autor en _devianart_, hallaréis dos links a su tmblr en donde cuenta cómo creó el dibujo paso a paso.

También creó un fanart sobre este capítulo ChronicSleeper, llamado «Hope» («Esperanza») y cuyo enlace también podréis hallar en mi perfil.

En opiniones que ha publicado Ayezur, manifiesta que cree que Kaoru le «devuelve» el nombre a Kenshin cuando en el primer capítulo del manga quiere saber su verdadero nombre y no su apodo como patriota. No le importa quién fue, sino el hombre que tiene frente a ella. Con Kaoru, de alguna forma, recupera su identidad. En ese lugar deja de ser «Battousai» para ser siempre «Kenshin». Aquí, en mi opinión, quiere representar ese momento de forma similar: para todos él es el Asesino (_Battousai_), pero para ella es una persona. Una persona con un nombre propio. Kanryu se lo quitó todo, hasta su nombre. Y es Kaoru quien se lo devuelve.

Nos vemos dentro de un mes.


	3. Cap2: Hacia el Interior del Bosque

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Por increíble que parezca, hemos cumplido el plazo: aquí os traemos el segundo capítulo de «Invictus» tras cuatro semanas de espera —Ana, aquí lo tienes, jeje.

Las reviews las contestaré por PM (a quien esté registrado, claro).

Se me olvidó agregar un fanart perteneciente al primer capítulo, por lo que lo editaré para agregarlo —al igual que pondré el link en mi perfil.

Sólo deciros que estoy muy satisfecha de cómo ha quedado este segundo capítulo, puesto que aquí algunas escenas me han hecho vibrar prácticamente como lo hizo el original. Espero que a vosotros os complazca tanto como a mí.

Muchas gracias a mi amiga MAEC: Dirás lo que quieras, pero sin ti esto no sería lo mismo ni de lejos.

Nos vemos en otras cuatro semanas (cruzad los dedos).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Hacia el interior del bosque.<strong>

Sano dejó caer su mochila frente a la puerta de los Kamiya y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza, sintiendo cómo sus articulaciones crujían. El maldito viaje se le hacía cada vez más largo. Además, en esos días la carretera del Mar del Este era cada vez menos segura, con las pistolas sin regular del Oeste inundando el país y los campesinos recurriendo al bandidaje para llegar a fin de mes. No era que tuviera nada que reprocharles. Teniendo en cuenta la inflación y el incremento en los impuestos, todo se reducía a eso: morirte de hambre o vender a tus hijos como esclavos.

Flexionó su mano derecha, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Había habido más caravanas de esclavos de las habituales; tenía sus propias teorías de por qué había sido así, aunque eso no hacía que pasarlas por alto sin hacer o decir _algo_ fuera en absoluto más fácil. Tenía que recordar que ya no estaba él sólo y que no lo había estado desde hacía bastante tiempo. Había un plan. Y el plan estaba en marcha.

Viviría para ver un Japón libre.

—¡Ey! ¡Señorita! —voceó. La puerta estaba cerrada. No era lo normal y siempre significaba que se debía proceder con cautela. Sano esperó durante un momento y entonces volvió a gritar.

—¿Chico? ¿Hay alguien en casa?

Pasos. La puerta se abrió y Kaoru asomó la cabeza para echar un vistazo. Sonrió cuando le vio, pero sus ojos guardaban una demacrada y quebradiza mirada. Él arrugó la frente preocupado.

—¡Sano! Bienvenido de nuevo —dijo ella, y abrió más la puerta. Viendo cómo la observaba, agrandó su sonrisa. Sano crujió los nudillos y le lanzó una mirada de «no-me-engañas».

—¿Qué pasa, señorita?

La sonrisa de ella se desvaneció y apartó los ojos.

—Será mejor que entres primero. Es complicado.

—¿De veras? —Él recogió su mochila y la lanzó sobre su hombro—. Entonces supongo que entraré.

El recinto estaba en silencio. Los altos muros bloqueaban cualquier pequeño ruido que pudiera llegar de las calles aunque tampoco era que Kaoru tuviera muchos vecinos, de hecho. El aislamiento lo hacía un lugar muy útil para esconder cosas —y gente— que él no quería que encontraran. Eso y la reputación de Kaoru. La comunidad había respetado mucho a sus padres y parte de ese glamur había pasado a su hija. Al _no_ haber carecido nunca de influencia la joven no se percataba de ello, pero la gente le brindaba más cortesía de la habitual y, por esa razón, nunca sospecharía que ella albergaba esclavos huidos —o nada que fuera ilegal.

No sólo concentraba aquí a los que se escapaban: estaban los paquetes y los «amigos necesitados de ayuda», y quizá estaba mal usar su casa como un refugio para la causa; pero Kaoru nunca hizo preguntas y era mucho más seguro para ella si desconocía el alcance real de las cosas.

—¡Yahiko! —exclamó ella mientras caminaban juntos hacia el edificio principal—. ¡Sano ha vuelto!

—¡Ya era _hora_! —brotó un grito indignado de la sala de entrenamiento. Yahiko salió como una exhalación, apenas deteniéndose para meterse en sus sandalias, y saltó en el aire con su espada de bambú levantada.

—¡Prepárate!

Sano se echó hacia un lado sin inmutarse. Yahiko aterrizó en el suelo —esta vez no se tambaleó, bien por él, el chico había estado trabajando duro— y cargó de nuevo. Sano presionó su mano contra la frente de Yahiko y lo contuvo de forma casual a la distancia de su brazo mientras el chico blandía su espada de prácticas, intentando conectar un golpe con ferocidad.

—Luego, chico, ¿vale? Me parece que la señorita y yo tenemos un asunto del que encargarnos.

Y, para sorpresa de Sano, el chico desistió al instante.

—Sí —dijo él, bajando la espada de bambú—. Ese tipo. Um... Kaoru, ¿debería...?

—Vuelve a la sala de entrenamiento. Cuando hayas terminado los ejercicios de hoy y hayas limpiado, puedes irte y hacerle una visita a Tsubame.

—Entendido. —Asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Sano se quedó estupefacto.

—_Debe_ de ser algo serio —comentó, y fue sólo una broma a medias.

—Lo es —dijo ella, deteniéndose para quitarse los zapatos—. O al menos eso cree Megumi.

Sano se deslizó fuera de sus propias sandalias y la siguió hacia el interior de la casa.

—Bueno, no me tengas en ascuas. ¿Qué pasa?

—Probablemente sea más fácil mostrártelo. No pierdas los estribos, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella se detuvo frente a las habitaciones libres y golpeó en el marco de madera de la puerta de papel—. ¿Kenshin? Voy a entrar.

_¿Kenshin?_ Sano frunció el ceño. Nunca antes había oído ese nombre. ¿En qué se había metido Kaoru en las dos semanas que él había estado fuera? No podía ser _muy_ malo o Megumi le habría enviado una paloma mensajera...

No hubo ninguna respuesta del interior de la habitación, pero Kaoru abrió la puerta de todas formas. A Sano le llevó tres segundos reconocer al hombre vendado que se encontraba arrodillado en el futón**1** —pelo rojo, una marca de esclavitud en su mejilla izquierda, unos extraños ojos azules— y tan pronto como lo hizo, empujó a Kaoru tras su espalda y subió los puños.

—¡Kaoru, sal de aquí!

—¡No! —Ella se abrió paso empujándolo; Sano la cogió del cuello del kimono y ella gritó, momentáneamente muda de la impresión. Y justo después el Asesino estaba de pie, arremetiendo contra ellos, y Kaoru estaba _en medio_...

—¡Kenshin!_¡Detente!_

Las piernas del Asesino se doblaron bajo su cuerpo. Se derrumbó sobre el suelo, temblando, y apretó la frente contra la estera. Sano se quedó boquiabierto. Suavizó el agarre que ejercía en el cuello del kimono de Kaoru y ésta se alejó de él para arrodillarse al lado del Asesino. Y éste se encogió, apartándose de ella.

—Señora. Perdone a este ser despreciable —murmuró, y Sano vio cómo sus dedos se hundían ligeramente en las esteras.

Sano se quedó mirando la escena con la sangre y la adrenalina todavía palpitando en sus venas. Entonces los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a girar y se combó pesadamente contra la puerta, vaciando sus pulmones en un único suspiro lleno de estupor.

—_Mierda_.

Kaoru lo ignoró, posando dos dedos en la manga del Asesino con suavidad. Él se sobresaltó ante el contacto, preparándose para recibir un golpe.

—No pasa nada —dijo ella en voz baja, y Sano la conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo como para no percibir la ira contenida que habitaba en sus ojos, aun incluso cuando ella mantenía su postura de forma tan cuidada—. Sano también me asustó a mí. Pero él es mi amigo y no puedes hacerle daño, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí, señora. No habrá más errores.

Sano nunca había oído hablar al Asesino antes. Conocía _al_ hombre, por supuesto, lo había visto un par de veces cuando Kanryu había hecho apariciones en público llevando consigo un guardaespaldas, pero nunca le había oído decir ni una sola palabra. Su voz era... Ni siquiera era una voz. Era un sonido que emitía palabras. Las voces tenían personalidad, decían algo al que escuchaba sobre la persona a la que pertenecían. La voz de Kaoru era aguda y resuelta, la de Yahiko era descarada y alta, la de Megumi era baja y suave como la seda negra... pero no había nada en la voz del Asesino. Sólo era un sonido.

Sano reprimió un escalofrío.

Kaoru convenció al Asesino de que volviera al futón y deslizó con cuidado la parte de arriba de su bata para revisar sus vendajes. Sano se dio cuenta entonces de toda la extensión de sus heridas y cerró los ojos durante un breve instante mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por haber sido un idiota. Por supuesto. Por supuesto, si ella se hubiera encontrado a alguien en ese estado habría tenido que ayudarlo. No estaba en ella no hacerlo. ¿Y por qué iba a pensar que debía tener cuidado si él nunca le había _dicho_ que debía tenerlo? Había estado intentando _protegerla_, maldita sea.

Presionó su frente con la base del pulgar durante un instante, sintiendo cómo se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza. Maldita sea. _Maldita_ sea.

Los ojos de Sano se entrecerraron mientras observaba a Kaoru atender al Asesino. No parecía gran cosa, sentado sobre el futón mientras Kaoru le revisaba las heridas. Habría sido una tierna estampa: la mujer atendiendo al guerrero herido; si no fuera por la total inexpresividad en los ojos de él y por la forma en que seguía cada movimiento que hacía ella. Como si su vida dependiera de anticiparse a esa mujer y de ceder a sus deseos sin que se lo preguntaran...

Algo más hizo clic y a Sano se le trabó la lengua en una sarta de palabras que definitivamente no quería que Kaoru supiera que usaba con regularidad.

—¿Kaoru?

—¿Sí? —dijo ella, terminando su examen.

—¿Cómo, _exactamente_, ha acabado el _Asesino_ _aquí_?

—_Su nombre_ —y Sano se encogió ante la acidez que residía en su voz— es _Kenshin_. Por favor, úsalo.

—Bien. —Él cerró los puños conteniendo su creciente ira—. ¿Cómo ha acabado _Kenshin_, la pequeña _mascota_ rabiosa de Kanryu, _durmiendo en tu habitación de invitados_?

El Asesino se tensó, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Sus manos se contrajeron mientras trataba de alcanzar la hoja que no estaba en su costado. Por lo menos Kaoru había tenido suficiente sentido común.

Kaoru suspiró y volvió a deslizar la bata sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo antes de levantarse.

—Como te he dicho, es complicado.

—Bueno, joder, ilumíname. —La ira y el temor se enfrentaban en su interior: ira hacia sí mismo, hacia ella, hacia todo ese feo asunto. Temor porque tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que había sucedido (a grandes rasgos, aunque no los detalles) y no había forma alguna en la que Kaoru considerara hacer lo más inteligente. Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, por lo que este lugar era el recuerdo al que se aferraba cuando había visto más maldad de lo que una persona era capaz de soportar, y cuando necesitaba recordar que pasar a la acción sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo no era algo que mereciera que lo echase todo a perder.

Sin embargo, en este caso había propiciado una buena ocasión para que la mataran.

A Sano se le había pasado por la cabeza que algo así podría ocurrir, a la larga: Kaoru estaba demasiado dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma. Pero siempre había desechado ese pensamiento poco después, porque lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido para protegerla de la lucha real y nunca se le había ocurrido que mantenerla en la ignorancia pudiera ser lo que la involucrase. Aunque en realidad debería haberlo pensado. «Mierda, mierda, _mierda_».

—De acuerdo, entonces. Ven conmigo —dijo ella, tirando de la manga de Sano mientras abandonaba la habitación. Él la siguió, observando por encima del hombro al Asesino. Éste estaba de nuevo arrodillado en el futón, inmóvil como una estatua.

Kaoru lo llevó a la cocina y le contó lo que había ocurrido mientras hacía el almuerzo, y estuvo lo bastante distraída como para que la comida resultara mediocomestible. Sano la dejó hablar, mitad escuchando la historia que ya se había imaginado y mitad observándola.

Kaoru estaba asustada. Y eso no le gustaba. Kaoru no se asustaba, ella se enfadaba y, aunque también lo estaba —tan enfadada que no creía que ella fuera consciente de ello más de lo que un pez lo era del agua en el que habitaba—, ese enfado estaba entremezclado con un miedo de muerte que no le sentaba bien.

Y era por su culpa. Podía haber seguido manteniéndola totalmente en la ignorancia o podía habérselo contado todo. Pero, en vez de eso, había intentado quedarse en un punto intermedio entre ambas opciones y había acabado diciéndole justo lo suficiente como para meterla, sin darse cuenta, en un buen lío.

—No lo vas a abandonar, ¿verdad? —dijo él cuando ella hubo acabado.

Kaoru hizo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar.

—No. —Su voz era queda—. No puedo. Me he comprometido.

—Mierda. —Él clavó la mirada en su almuerzo con tristeza, habiendo perdido el apetito—. Lo siento, señorita.

Ella arrugó la frente, cogiendo su propia comida.

—¿Por?

Sano se rascó la nuca, suspirando.

—Porque no debería haberte ocultado nada. O nunca debería haberte contado nada para empezar. O una u otra.

—No creo que hubiera importado. —Finalmente, Kaoru tomó un bocado y lo masticó despacio, sin saborearlo: como alguien con dolor de estómago o recobrándose de la gripe, comiendo sólo porque tenía que hacerlo. Tragó—. No creo que nada hubiese cambiado las elecciones que hice. Yo no podía... _no puedo_ dejar a alguien así. A nadie.

—¿Así que la Arpía**2** te contó lo que hago de verdad, aparte de... ya sabes?

Ella asintió.

—Al principio me impresionó, pero cuando lo pensé explicó un _montón de cosas_. Como por qué te estás yendo siempre a Kioto. No te vas a detener ahí, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... de hecho, sí que me voy a detener ahí. Es donde me encuentro con mi contacto. Es... ah... Intentamos no saber demasiado el uno del otro, ¿sabes?

—Un sistema clandestino de células.

Él parpadeó sorprendido.

—No es como si no supiese nada del tema —dijo ella de forma cortante, comiendo un poco más—. Tú eres el jefe de la célula de Edo**3**, ¿verdad? Conoces a todos los de tu célula y a tu contacto, pero a nadie más. Todos los de la célula te conocen y puede que conozcan aparte a una o dos personas, pero a nadie más. De esa forma ninguno puede echar abajo a la organización.

—Se acerca bastante. —Él sopesó si decirle o no que, de hecho, él era el jefe de _una_ célula de Edo. Técnicamente no era una información que él debiera saber, pero tenía oídos y la gente se volvía descuidada—. Mira, ¿cuánto quieres implicarte?

—¿No estoy ya lo bastante implicada? —Levantó la vista hacia él y lo miró enfadada, taladrándolo—. No sólo has estado pasando esclavos fugados por mi casa, ¿no? ¿Hasta dónde me he involucrado ya?

Sano vaciló antes de contestar.

—Mira, no pueden acusarte de traición si no lo _sabías_, y ayudar a los esclavos escapados es sólo robo...

—¿Y _de verdad_ crees que yo te habría permitido sólo...? _¡Oh!_ —Kaoru le apuntó con los palillos, con los ojos echándole chispas—. Tú, _estúpido, idiota, egoísta_...

Sano levantó las manos en un gesto de intentar aplacarla.

—La jodí. No tengo ninguna excusa. Lo siento.

—Bueno... _bien_. —Kaoru empezó a comer con vehemencia—. Bueno, Megumi dijo que puedes descubrir lo que pasó: si fue abandonado, o se escapó, o lo que sea. Yo lo he estado ocultando desde entonces, pero necesito saber mi siguiente paso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Sano empezó a comer entonces, contento de volver a ver algo de luz en sus ojos—. Voy a encontrarme con mi chico esta tarde de todas formas, hablaré con él entonces. Dios...

—Bien. Y si tengo que marcharme con Kenshin, y Yahiko no viniese, ¡espero que te responsabilices de él! ¡Y de la escuela de mi padre! ¡No quiero volver un día y encontrar que este lugar está en ruinas o que se ha convertido en alguna clase de _antro de juego_ repleto de tus _amigos perdedores_!

—¡Vale! ¡Lo cojo! ¡Déjalo ya!

Tomaron el almuerzo y discutieron, y Sano sintió el polvo del camino descascarillándosele: ahora estaba en casa y no había nada con lo que no pudiera.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Sano caminaron juntos hasta llegar al primer puente antes de que él abandonara la carretera, mencionando la necesidad de encontrarse con un amigo —su «chico», presumiblemente— y Kaoru continuó en dirección al mercado. La alegría que sentía cada vez que Sano volvía a casa y su familia se volvía a reunir había sido sólo un alivio momentáneo. Ahora el apretado nudo que tenía en el estómago empezaba a reafirmarse y se tuvo que parar en medio del puente para observar el agua arremolinándose en la base de los postes y respirar. Por la nariz al centro de su ser, la sede del poder; y fuera otra vez a través de la boca, llevándose la discordia con él.<p>

Después continuó caminando, mientras revisaba la lista de la compra y el presupuesto mensual. Podía hacer que funcionara —Sano le había dado algo de efectivo antes de marcharse—, incluso teniendo una boca más que alimentar.

Debería haberse traído a Yahiko. Necesitaría saber cómo hacer esto si ella tuviera que marcharse. O quizá no, quizá decidiera irse con ella. Lo que dejaría a Sano a cargo de la escuela. Era un hombre adulto, por lo menos sería capaz de hacer la compra. ¿No?

¿De verdad podía marcharse de Japón? No hablaba otra lengua que no fuera la japonesa, nunca había dejado Edo. Pero ¿y si...? ¿Podía hacer las maletas e irse sin más? No estaría tan mal, ¿verdad? La organización de Sano ayudaba a la gente a hacer esto día tras día. Habría otros japoneses en los países libres, ¿no? No estaría completamente sola...

Su corazón comenzó a ir a toda velocidad y tuvo que volver a pararse a la sombra de un gingko**4**.

Basta. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en la actualidad como para andar preocupándose ahora por algo que ni siquiera sabía si se daría en el futuro.

Kaoru echó los hombros hacia atrás, alzó la barbilla y se marchó al mercado con resolución.

Recién comenzaba el mediodía, y la gente estaba empezando a regresar tras el descanso colectivo para el almuerzo. Había esclavos mezclados con ciudadanos libres: siguiendo a sus propietarios o caminando solos, con las cabezas gachas. Subiendo y llevando, corriendo y yendo a buscar; marcados con una simple cruz en la mejilla o en la frente —donde no pudiera ocultarse— y llevando los emblemas de sus amos en sus prendas. La mayoría de ellos, en cualquier caso. Algunos estaban marcados con un tatuaje en el antebrazo o dentro de la muñeca; esos emblemas de tinta no siempre se correspondían con los que tenían sus ropas.

Kaoru había preguntado, una vez, por qué algunos esclavos eran marcados de esa forma y qué ocurría si esos esclavos eran vendidos. La cara de Sano se había oscurecido y le había dicho que ella no querría saberlo. De todas formas había escuchado rumores: que a los esclavos especialmente atractivos se los solía escoger, por ciertas razones, y enviar a unas «casas de entrenamiento» especiales...

Kenshin sólo tenía una cruz en la mejilla. Ella tocó la suya de forma ausente y creyó por un momento sentir las realzadas líneas de una cicatriz.

Kaoru nunca había prestado mucha atención a los esclavos. Era difícil mirarles sin sentir náuseas, sin querer hacer algo sin saber qué. Pero no podía evitar encontrarse con ellos, así que había aprendido a no prestarles atención. Ahora, en cambio, los observaba minuciosamente: cómo actuaban cerca de sus amos, entre los libres, entre ellos. Algunos eran un poco como Kenshin: callados y sumisos, respondiendo de inmediato a cualquier petición repentina de sus amos, o sin mostrar ninguna respuesta mientras no se las hiciesen. Otros eran serviles, pero por lo menos miraban a su alrededor y se fijaban en las cosas cuando no se desvivían por sus amos. Y algunos actuaban más como sirvientes que como otra cosa, hablando respetuosamente pero con libertad, e incluso iniciando conversaciones, aunque casi siempre con otros esclavos. Los del último grupo viajaban en su gran mayoría solos, receptores de una confianza que les permitía cumplir los recados sin supervisión, y se preguntó si eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Ella no podía preguntarles, por supuesto. La etiqueta requería que nunca te acercaras al esclavo de un extraño, al igual que nadie intentaría tomar prestada la cesta de la compra de otro sin permiso. Y dudaba que fuese capaz de obtener una respuesta sincera aunque pudiera hacerlo. Así que en vez de eso suspiró y se volvió a su compra, echando un vistazo por las verduras.

—¿Le preocupa algo, señorita?

Kaoru alzó la vista sobresaltada y sonrió de forma educada al tendero.

—Oh, no es nada. —Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la joven mujer que estaba arrodillada sobre el suelo elevado de la tienda, tras los puestos callejeros, ordenando y pesando paquetes atados de puerros. La chica se giró para colocar sus fardos en una cesta y Kaoru vio la cruz grabada a fuego en su mejilla. Quizá...

—Bueno, si tiene un momento... —Tomó aliento, concentrándose en el tendero. Era un hombre mayor, con una mirada gentil en los ojos. Y aun así poseía un esclavo.

—Por varias razones, estoy sopesando comprar un esclavo. Nunca antes he tenido uno, mi familia nunca necesitó ninguno. Pero desde que mis padres fallecieron... —Dejó que su voz se fuera apagando—. En todo caso, sólo me preguntaba...

—Ah, ya veo. —Asintió con aires de hombre sabio, chascando su lengua contra la pipa que tenía en la esquina de su boca—. Bueno, bueno. ¿Y qué tipo de ayuda necesita?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Reparaciones. Cuidar el jardín. No puedo hacerlo todo yo sola y no tengo hermanos mayores; bueno, tengo uno pero viaja mucho. —Lo que era prácticamente verdad. Sano contaba, más o menos.

El anciano se frotó la barbilla, con un brillo contemplativo en sus ojos.

—Suena como si necesitaras más un marido que un esclavo.

—¡Oh, no! —Ella se ruborizó, sin fingir—. Me temo que no puedo, no todavía, en todo caso. Hay circunstancias que...

Kaoru cruzó los dedos bajo su manga, esperando que el anciano no fisgoneara más. Afortunadamente, sólo soltó una risa ahogada y se dio golpecitos en un lado de la nariz con el dedo.

—Bueno, eso es cosa tuya. Pero viendo que eres una mujer que vive sola, deberías considerar comprarte un guarda. Siempre puedes enseñarle a hacer la tarea que necesites, y es más fácil que enseñar a uno doméstico a ser un guardián; eso sí te lo puedo decir. Pero también es por todo esto que cuesta un poco más.

—¿Un guarda?

—Sí. —Él asintió con firmeza—. Antes los guardas solían ser los esclavos menos fiables que podías conseguir. Poner un arma en las manos de un esclavo era una forma de hacerles pensar que eran casi tan buenos como los ciudadanos. Sin embargo, hace unos diez años el grupo Kanryu empezó a vender guardianes que eran justo tan dóciles como tú quisieras. Incluso se cortan sus propias gargantas si se lo ordenas. No dudaría en recomendarlos, incluso a una mujer.

—Ya... ya veo. —Su estómago le dio un vuelco. Se obligó a sonreír sobrepasando su náusea—. Lo tendré en cuenta, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Podría llevarme estas verduras...? De veras que tengo que volver a casa pronto.

Terminó su recado rápido y se las apañó para alejarse caminando del puesto con calma, sin apresurarse o parecer otra cosa que no fuera una mujer joven haciendo la compra. Tan pronto como fue posible viró hacia un callejón, se escondió tras una pila de madera y se puso a vomitar violentamente justo después.

* * *

><p>Yahiko pasó por fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se había llevado su espada de prácticas consigo, algo que Kaoru hubiera desaprobado, por lo general, pero se sentía mayor cuando la llevaba sujeta con una correa a su espalda. Más fuerte. Como si pudiera enfrentarse al mundo.<p>

Empezó a encaminarse hacia la puerta, cambió de opinión y se giró para marcharse. Entonces volvió a cambiar de idea y abrió la puerta.

Kenshin estaba arrodillado en el futón, con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Su única reacción fue el rápido movimiento de sus ojos hacia la puerta cuando ésta se abrió; por lo demás se mantuvo tan inmóvil como una estatua.

—Ey —dijo Yahiko. Una sutil tensión subyacía en los hombros de Kenshin. Nada más—. Mi nombre es Yahiko —dijo tras una pequeña pausa. Dio un paso hacia el interior de la habitación—. Soy el alumno de Kaoru.

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron de forma casi imperceptible. Giró su rostro hacia Yahiko, hizo una reverencia y la mantuvo, moviéndose con tanta fluidez como una muñeca de cuerda, salvo que las muñecas tenían más personalidad.

—Joven señor —dijo con voz monótona. A Yahiko se le erizaron los pelos del cuello. No era sólo por la falta de vida; ya lo había visto antes, y no sólo en esclavos. Las mujeres de los barrios del placer, los niños que se iban con un hombre mayor extraño que les ofrecía comida y refugio y volvían cambiados...

Yahiko tragó con dificultad.

Había habido perros en los suburbios. Cosas viciosas y hambrientas, más que mediosalvajes y tan peligrosos como la gente que los poseía. La mayoría de los perros tenían su dueño; eran mantenidos, no por amor o compañía, sino como armas. Tan buenos como los puños o las armas de fuego o dagas escondidas —mejores, de hecho, ya que eran más baratos—. Podían encontrar su propia comida, después de todo, y siempre había alguna perra pariendo en algún sitio.

Había aprendido a identificar con rapidez a los perros con dueño. Los salvajes reptaban y hurtaban desde la periferia, pero los perros guardianes acechaban abiertamente por las calles cubiertas de barro, portando un aire de amenaza con ellos. O una violencia desesperada esperando liberarse: dientes que ansiaban rasgar y arrancar porque eso era todo lo que eran. Eso marcaba la diferencia entre la inanición y un estómago lleno, entre el dolor y el no-dolor, entre un techo sobre su cabeza o una temblorosa noche en el helado lodo. No era una cuestión de deseo, en absoluto. Pero un perro que no luchaba no tenía ninguna utilidad para su amo y un perro inútil no merecía siquiera que lo mataran. Moriría muy pronto él solo.

El hombre arrodillado sumisamente en el futón parecía uno de esos perros.

Yahiko se obligó a dar otro paso, moviéndose por un aire que de repente era tan denso como el agua.

—Quería decirte... —Su boca estaba completamente seca, por lo que movió la mandíbula tratando de humedecerla—. Quería decirte... Es raro estar aquí, ¿verdad? Porque Kaoru está comportándose como una madre y no es así como funciona. Y quería decirte...

En ese momento vaciló; entonces recordó sus primeros días allí, la tensión de esperar a que cayeran las máscaras, y recuperó su determinación.

—Quería decirte que no es una farsa. Ella es de verdad. Mira. —Se subió las mangas que llevaba cubriendo sus manos y dejó que Kenshin viera las marcas por ladrón de sus palmas—. Pillado tres veces por ladrón, ¿lo ves? Debería estar marcado, pero... Sano me salvó. Y me trajo aquí, y Kaoru... Sé que ella es un poco autoritaria, tiene mal carácter y no sabe cocinar, pero una vez que está de tu parte, ella nunca... Ella no pierde la esperanza en la gente, y no les delata, pase lo que pase. Y ahora está de tu parte, así que no dejará que te ocurra nada malo. Estás _a salvo_. No tienes nada que temer. De verdad.

Buscó en el rostro de Kenshin algún indicio de que el otro hombre comprendiese. Y no pareció haber ninguno —excepto que entonces ahí estaba, sólo un destello de algo: ojos azules oscureciéndose de preocupación, durante sólo un instante, y la sensación de amenaza animal que emanaba se desvaneció de repente.

—Ella no te hará daño, _nunca_ —dijo Yahiko, dejando que sus mangas le cayeran sobre las manos de nuevo—. Y tampoco dejará que nadie te haga daño. Así que no debes asustarte. Eso es todo.

Yahiko asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver a Kenshin estirar el brazo; pero cuando miró por encima de su hombro, Kenshin no se había movido ni lo más mínimo.

* * *

><p>Megumi estaba haciendo ungüento para las heridas.<p>

El Asesino —no, Kenshin... Él era Kenshin ahora; _siempre_ había estado en su interior y era importante que ella lo creyera en lo más profundo de su ser— había necesitado casi todo lo que tenía disponible. Sagara debería estar de regreso hoy o mañana, y emplearía lo que le quedaba. Así que estaba haciendo más. Duraba meses y siempre solía ser muy demandado.

El pilón molía contra el mortero en sencillos y rápidos círculos.

Ella no lloró porque la sal de sus lágrimas alteraría la composición del ungüento, y el ungüento era necesario.

Estaba tan orgullosa de que la hubieran escogido. Orgullosa de servir. El señor de su familia la había convocado a una audiencia y le había encargado especialmente a ella que sirviera como asistente del doctor Tsukuda. Le habían dicho que era algo muy importante. Había sido escogida porque se requería a los mejores. Y ella había estado tan orgullosa y tan confiada que nunca había preguntado lo que estaba haciendo o por qué. Sin embargo, un día después de que el doctor Tsukuda hubiera muerto había sido citada para ser recibida por su patrón, el aliado de su señor, el hombre para el que trabajaba en realidad.

Y entonces había sabido lo que ella era. En lo que había permitido convertirse, por orgullo; había estado tan ansiosa por demostrarse a sí misma su valía que había traicionado todo lo que su familia valoraba en lo más profundo. Kanryu la había llevado él mismo hasta las jaulas de entrenamiento y se lo había mostrado. Desde aquel día, raras veces era capaz de pasar una hora entera sin recordar el hedor o los gritos.

Su agarre casi le había fracturado la muñeca, haciéndose más férreo cada vez que ella intentaba cerrar los ojos y darse la vuelta. Le dejó moratones, señales de dedos de color negro oscuro que él nunca permitió que se desvanecieran.

«Lo siento, lo siento», se lamentó el pilón, y su pecado se enterró más hondo en su interior.

Y si ella fuese una mujer diferente, puede que dijera: «no tuve opción». Y si ella fuese una mujer diferente, puede que dijera: «intenté detenerlo». Y si ella fuese una mujer diferente, puede que dijera: «por lo menos escapé cuando tuve la oportunidad».

Pero ella no era otra mujer sino Megumi Takani, y sabía lo que era; así que se arrodilló en su estera de bambú e hizo ungüento para las heridas y no lloró, porque la sal de sus lágrimas alteraría la composición del ungüento, y el ungüento era necesario.

Alguien llamó al timbre de la puerta y Megumi alzó la vista, sacada bruscamente de sus meditaciones. Dejó su mortero y el hedor y salió fuera. Agudizó la vista a través de la mirilla. Era Sagara, de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada de descontento en el rostro.

—Eh, Arpía, déjame entrar.

—Tan educado como siempre —resopló, descorriendo el pestillo de la puerta y abriéndola—. Así que has vuelto.

—Sí. Y me pasé por la casa de Kaoru antes de venir aquí.

Por un momento, Megumi se quedó inmóvil; entonces se obligó a mirarse las uñas mientras él pasaba dentro y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

—Así que lo sabes.

—Takani. —Incluso ahora, se mantuvo bajo control; él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, porque sabía que no podía soportar cuando un hombre la llamaba por su nombre—. ¿En qué _mierda_ estabas pensando?

Sano continuó con las manos en los bolsillos, aunque ella ya lo había visto así antes y sabía que iba más con él agarrarla por los hombros y darle un buen meneo. Pero él sabía lo que le haría recordar si lo hacía.

Megumi lo odiaba, un poco, por todas las cosas que sabía.

—Estaba pensando en que no iba a servir de mucho llorar sobre la leche derramada. —Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó de vuelta hacia la casa. Sagara la siguió—. No es culpa mía que mantuvieras a Kamiya en la ignorancia. Él se sometió a ella, sin que nadie se lo ordenase. Al menos así él está con alguien a quien no es capaz de hacer daño.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede ser alguna especie de truco? ¿Que Kanryu sólo busca llegar hasta ti?

—¿Y por qué demonios mandaría al tipo... mandaría a Kenshin para molestarme?

—También ha hecho que lo hagas, ¿eh? —dijo tras un momento. Sagara se pasó una cansada mano por el rostro—. Porque incluso diría que te compadeces del tipo y que siempre cargas con un montón de culpa. Estaba claro que no ibas a dejar escapar la oportunidad de ayudarlo. Y entonces... —él se golpeó la palma abierta con su puño cerrado— ya eres suya.

—Shinomori nos habría _advertido_. De hecho, ya que estás aquí, ¿no quiere decir eso que pronto se pasará por aquí? Y si esto _es_ una trampa, ¿no es mejor que Kenshin esté lejos de mí? —Ella lo hizo pasar a la clínica, sacudiéndose el pelo—. Y para tu información, Kamiya no me hace hacer _nada_. Su _nombre_ es Kenshin. Ahora siéntate y espera a Shinomori; tengo trabajo por hacer...

—Estoy aquí.

Megumi palideció, agarrándose el pecho, y dio un paso hacia atrás del susto. Shinomori salió de la oscura alcoba que había frente a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos por sus mechones de pelo y sólo la miró de manera fugaz.

—Aoshi —dijo Sagara, asintiendo con la cabeza a forma de saludo—. ¿Cómo va eso?

—Tengo información para ti.

—Sí, acerca de eso... ¿te has enterado de a quién encontró Kaoru?

Shinomori asintió.

—Estoy informado. No representa ninguna amenaza.

—¿En serio? —Sagara subió una ceja—. Bueno, ¿entonces por qué no nos sentamos todos para que nos puedas poner al corriente? Después de eso nos ocuparemos de nuestros propios asuntos.

El espía inclinó un poco la cabeza. No fue exactamente un asentimiento, sino más bien una especie de reconocimiento hacia las prioridades de Sano, y el hecho de que era necesario calmar sus miedos antes de que pudieran lograr hacer cualquier cosa. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que Megumi les guiase hasta la sala de estar, donde había preparada una bandeja con las cosas del té cerca de un frío brasero. Ella se dedicó a encenderlo y a poner el hervidor encima mientras los hombres se acomodaban.

—Así que —dijo Sagara cuando ella se sentó al fin sobre sus talones—, ¿qué sabes del Asesino?

—Lo han abandonado. —Shinomori se arrodilló, como hizo Megumi; sólo Sagara permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas, casi recostado—. Kanryu ha renunciado al título y a la posesión. Se han respetado todos los protocolos.

—¿Qué? —Megumi se echó hacia delante y estuvo a punto de tirar el brasero—. Pero... ¿por qué lo haría?

Shinomori se giró hacia ella y ésta se obligó a no temblar bajo su impasible mirada. Ahora estaban del mismo lado y no tenía razón para temerle.

—Porque él ya no era de utilidad. —Shinomori buscó en su petaca de mensajero y sacó un manojo de papeles, extendiéndolos sobre las esteras—. Está envejeciendo. Sus reflejos se están ralentizando. Y Kanryu creyó que el condicionamiento estaba empezando a... fallar. Durante un tiempo usaron al Asesino como asistente de entrenamiento y después acabó fuera del recinto.

Ayudante de entrenamiento. Eso explicaba las recientes heridas. Megumi juntó las manos en su regazo y fijó la vista en el hervidor, sintiendo cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

—Espera-un-minuto. —Sagara se puso derecho—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «fallar»? ¿Es peligroso?

—No —dijo Shinomori alzando la vista—. Lo esencial del condicionamiento permanece: no puede hacer daño a su amo reconocido, o desobedecer sus órdenes, ya sea un hombre o una mujer. Sin embargo, últimamente el Asesino empezó a presentar... fallos de juicio. Pérdidas inexplicables de memoria. Parecía que estaba dejando de funcionar, y cuando los métodos usuales no repararon el daño, Kanryu concluyó que había dejado de ser de utilidad. —Para su satisfacción, Aoshi acabó de organizar los papeles y levantó los ojos—. Kanryu no es un hombre sentimental.

—No —dijo Megumi aturdida—. No lo es.

—Si la señorita Kamiya desea tomar posesión de él, puede hacerlo sin ningún tipo de impedimento legal. Si lo hace, esto le proporcionará una tapadera muy valiosa. La situación no ha cambiado desde mi último informe: no he sido capaz de disuadir por completo a mis hombres de investigarla sin poner en peligro mi posición. Nadie creería que es una abolicionista si toma posesión de un esclavo.

—¿Aun siendo un esclavo inservible? —preguntó Sagara con ironía. Shinomori se encogió de hombros.

—Es bien conocido que la familia Kamiya tiene mucho honor pero poco dinero. Una mujer, sola... cogería lo que estuviera a su alcance. Y en cuanto a las inclinaciones liberales de sus padres... —Él ondeó su mano—. Reiterar que ella es una chica joven con muchas responsabilidades y pocos recursos. Quizá es por lo que escogió uno que había sido abandonado, como un bálsamo ante su culpabilidad. No sería la primera hipócrita.

Megumi observó en silencio cómo la boca de Sagara se torcía en una mueca de disgusto.

—Shinomori tiene razón —dijo ella en voz baja, tras darle un momento para que lo procesara.

—A la pequeña dama no va a gustarle —dijo al fin—. Y quiero decir que _de verdad_ no va a gustarle.

—Liberarle no es práctico a estas alturas. Entre otras cosas, porque no creo que cumpla los requisitos legales. —Shinomori sonaba completamente desinteresado, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, y Megumi tuvo que preguntarse si realmente le importaba o si sólo les ayudaba para promover sus propios intereses. Cualesquiera que fuesen.

—A Kamiya no le va a gustar, no —dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Sagara de forma evidente—. Pero lo hará. Ahora ha abogado por su causa y ya sabes cómo es. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantener a alguien a salvo. ¿No es ésa la razón por la que la has estado utilizando durante tanto tiempo?

Había escogido la palabra deliberadamente y dejó que una satisfecha sonrisa de suficiencia revoloteara por sus labios cuando Sagara se encogió ante el golpe. Era algo cruel que decir —pero a veces la verdad lo era—. Y a pesar de su sin duda verdadera preocupación por la chica, la _había_ estado utilizando.

—Oh, mierda. —Sagara enterró la cara entre las manos y se rascó su rebelde cabellera de color castaño—. Mierda. _Mierda_. —El último taco se prolongó en un cansado suspiro—. Maldita sea. Está bien. ¿_Juras_ que Kanryu no lo quiere de vuelta?

—Él ya no tiene ningún interés legal ni personal en el Asesino. La señorita Kamiya puede tomar posesión legal de él sin ningún impedimento. Recomendaría que lo hiciera hoy si es posible, mañana a lo sumo. El Asesino es muy conocido y puede interesar a otros, aun sabiéndose que es defectuoso.

Sagara frunció el ceño.

—Sí, aunque tengo que darte el último...

—Me voy. —Megumi se levantó—. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿En el Maekawa**5**?

—En el mercado. —Sagara la miró confuso—. ¿No quieres enterarte?

—Puedes ponerme al día luego. Salvo que —y se giró hacia Shinomori—, ¿el asunto que discutimos antes...?

Él le pasó unos papeles, cogidos por una cuerda.

—Kanryu es consciente de tu paradero y no le preocupa siempre y cuando se mantengan sus suministros de la droga. Estimo que esto será así durante otro año. Después... —Él negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, y había un inesperado destello de humanidad en su mirada—. Lo siento, señorita Takani.

—Bueno —dijo ella sonriendo con languidez—, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue el momento.

* * *

><p>Kaoru ajustó la cesta en su mano y suspiró. Le dolía la garganta. Había bebido de la fuente pública y se había lavado la cara con manos temblorosas —el cuello de su kimono aún estaba mojado de agua—, pero todavía no se sentía limpia. Aunque no le quedaba otra, porque debía comprar provisiones, llevarlas a casa y guardarlas. La cena debía hacerse y los vendajes de Kenshin, cambiarse. Después de que todo eso se hubiese hecho podría darse un baño. Pensaba restregarse hasta quedarse en carne viva.<p>

El sol se estaba deslizando hacia el oeste y su suave luz se sesgaba por toda la ciudad. El mundo empezaba a oler a primavera otra vez, a pétalos de flores y a suelo enternecido por la lluvia. Se detuvo en el puente que llevaba a su vecindario, apoyándose ligeramente contra la barandilla y cerrando los ojos.

—¡Kamiya! —Alguien la llamaba, y miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Megumi?

—Me alegro de haberte alcanzado. —La mujer más adulta se apresuró a encontrarse con ella—. ¿Has terminado de comprar?

Kaoru asintió.

—Estaba a punto de irme a casa.

—Bien. Necesitamos acercarnos a la oficina municipal antes de que te vayas.

—¿Por qué? —Kaoru dio un paso hacia atrás, alarmada—. ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, no es eso. —Megumi negó con la cabeza—. Necesitas registrar tu título de propiedad sobre Kenshin.

—Oh. —Ella parpadeó confusa. Entonces procesó lo que Megumi le había dicho—. Espera. ¿Qué? ¿_Ahora_?

—Sería ideal.

Kaoru exhaló con fuerza, flaqueando un poco.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes? Kenshin es una pieza muy interesante. —La voz de Megumi era cortante. Kaoru sabía que no iba dirigida a ella—. Históricamente, quiero decir. Sería un magnífico añadido a cualquier colección.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de par en par y se sintió débil.

—¿La gente _hace_ eso?

—Alguna sí. No mucha. Es un _hobby_ raro. Pero parece que _fue_ abandonado después de todo, por lo que necesitas tomar posesión legal de él rápido, antes de que algún otro se dé cuenta de que está disponible.

Kaoru vaciló durante un instante.

—Oh... —Sus brazos parecieron quedarse sin huesos de repente. Depositó la cesta en el suelo, mitad en el camino y mitad en la madera del puente—. Lo siento. ¿Puedo sólo... Puedo tomarme un momento?

Había un banco cerca. Se dirigió hacia él dando tumbos y se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza entre las manos, y Megumi se sentó a su lado. La doctora no dijo nada mientras Kaoru intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos en algo coherente.

Se había convencido a sí misma de que tendría que abandonar el país. Habría sido fácil; aterrador, pero fácil, porque al menos ella podría ser ella misma. Pero esto... hacer su _esclavo_ a un hombre vivo y racional, aunque sólo fuera en apariencia...

—No es que... me lo esté pensando mejor —dijo de repente, sin levantar la cabeza—. Yo sólo... No lo entiendo.

—Lo sé —dijo Megumi en voz baja—. Lo siento. No sé cómo hacerlo más fácil.

Su voz era cruda y sincera, y Kaoru alzó la vista, sorprendida por la brutal honestidad que residía en ella. Megumi estaba con la mirada fija en la puesta de sol y las manos entrelazadas en su regazo, y Kaoru no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que una persona pudiera llorar sin derramar ni una sola lágrima.

—Podría decirte que deberías alegrarte de que esto _sea_ tan duro para ti, salvo que dudo que ayude. Podría decirte que a tu edad me enseñaron todas las razones por las que la esclavitud _debe _existir. Debes entender que nadie hace esto simplemente por ser malvado. Muchos creen, con rotundidad, que esto es el orden natural de las cosas, y que nosotros somos los que tratamos de destruir de manera inexplicable una forma de vida que no hace daño a nadie. Pero incluso si te dijera todo eso, incluso si llegaras a comprender toda la apologética involucrada... Bueno, ¿crees que serviría de algo si lo hiciera?

Hablaba como si estuviera en un trance. Kaoru se enderezó despacio. Al final, Megumi dirigió sus ojos hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Quizá lo hiciese. —La joven tragó, con dificultad, incapaz de escapar al amargo sabor del vómito. Una sensación a fría lluvia calaba sobre su columna vertebral, como el momento cuando había tomado por primera vez una espada: lento, cierto y absoluto—. Necesito saber, Megumi. Saber de verdad. Y yo creo que... tú eres probablemente la única persona que puede enseñarme. No va a ser _real_ pero... lo será para él, ¿verdad? Así que si no sé qué hacer...

Kaoru tragó de nuevo y dejó que las palabras se quedaran sin decir, suspendidas entre ellas. Megumi cerró los ojos.

—Nunca me has preguntado por mi pasado —dijo ella, y un oyente casual podría pensar que había cambiado de tema.

—No —dijo simplemente la joven—. No me importa el pasado de la gente.

—¿No es eso lo que te ha metido en este lío?

—Eso no cambia nada.

Megumi estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. Entonces se puso de pie, estrechando los ojos en la mortecina luz.

—Bien, el primer paso es registrar tu título de propiedad sobre él —dijo, y lanzó a Kaoru una de aquellas miradas retadoras—. Levántate, Kamiya. Te enseñaré lo esencial por el camino.

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegó a casa ya era de noche. La luz procedente de las casas se derramaba sobre sus paredes y se dirigía hacia la calle, no tan luminosa como la del día, pero tampoco tan oscura como la de la noche; lo suficientemente clara como para ver gracias a ella. Megumi la ayudó a llevar sus provisiones adentro y Yahiko, bostezando, se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Ella aceptó con un coqueto volteo de su pelo y miró a Kaoru con relucientes ojos de raposa.<p>

—¿Estarás bien, Kamiya?

Kaoru asintió y pensó «no».

Hizo la cena. No era nada impresionante.

Llevó su comida a Kenshin y después se comió la suya sola, arrodillada en el comedor con las puertas abiertas, y recorriendo con los ojos el camino que llevaba hacia el santuario funerario de sus padres. Ellos lo entenderían, ¿verdad?

El aire se volvió pesado.

Tras guardar y ordenar los platos, encendió incienso en el altar de sus padres y se arrodilló durante largos minutos mientras rezaba pidiendo perdón. Después se dirigió al almacén.

El pasillo que llevaba hacia la habitación de Kenshin se alargaba más de lo que recordaba. Lo recorrió de forma pausada, sopesando sus responsabilidades. Cuando Kaoru abrió la puerta, él estaba arrodillado en el mismo punto en el que había estado durante los últimos tres días, desde que se había repuesto lo suficiente como para sentarse. Sus platos vacíos estaban apilados cuidadosamente en la bandeja, que había sido colocada al lado de la puerta. De no ser por eso, no habría sabido que él se hubiese movido lo más mínimo.

La luz del farol de la habitación iluminaba su pelo y ocultaba su cara entre las sombras. No era capaz de decir si sus ojos estaban abiertos o cerrados. Él podía ser un guerrero en estado de profunda meditación y ella podía ser su hermana o su hija, su esposa o su criada, o su madre que venía a cuidarlo; y cualquiera de ellas habría sido preferible a la verdad.

Kaoru sólo tuvo un segundo para pensar todo esto porque, tan pronto como la puerta se deslizó abriéndose por completo, él se volvió hacia ella y se postró. Tuvo que contener las ganas de correr a su lado, abrazarlo, ahuyentar su dolor y ordenarle que no se arrodillara ante nadie nunca más.

Eso no habría servido de nada, lo sabía, ahora que Megumi se lo había explicado. Kenshin no recordaba lo que significaba que alguien fuera amable. Debió haber conocido la bondad, alguna vez. Megumi le contó lo de la noche que se escapó, sobre la elección que él había hecho. Y eso había sido una elección. Tenía que creerlo así.

Nadie que no comprendiera la bondad podría haber hecho esa elección.

Megumi le había contado un montón de cosas en el camino de ida y vuelta a la oficina municipal. Más de lo que hubiera querido saber, pero no todo lo que necesitaba saber. Había algunas cosas que simplemente no podía procesar todavía. No lo haría. Una persona sólo podía asumir tal cantidad de maldad de una sola vez.

—Siéntate —le dijo, y él obedeció—. Te voy a cambiar los vendajes. Quítate la parte superior de tu bata.

«Estás haciendo demasiado por él», le había dicho Megumi negando con la cabeza después de que Kaoru le describiese los últimos días: los silencios y la quietud de él y el desconcierto de ella. «Se supone que debe ser completamente al contrario. Le está confundiendo. Tienes que darle obligaciones, Kaoru. Dale una forma de servirte, una forma verdadera, o asumirá que no vale nada y que sólo estás jugando con él. La utilidad es la única protección que tiene un esclavo».

Sus manos temblaban mientras preparaba el ungüento medicinal y deshacía los vendajes.

—Date la vuelta y levanta los brazos.

«Decirle lo que vas a hacer es bueno», había seguido diciendo. «Eso creará confianza. Explícale las cosas tanto como te sea posible. Sin embargo, no le pidas cosas. Piensa en ello como... como si entrenaras a un perro. Sé clara, consistente y segura».

Deshizo el nudo que mantenía en su lugar la blanca tela enrollada alrededor de su pecho y deshizo los vendajes lentamente, observando por si hacía algún signo de dolor. Sus manos temblaron un poco.

«Pero no quiero hacerle daño», había protestado. Megumi sacudió la cabeza.

«No puedes confiar en él para que te detenga, aun cuando le ordenes hacerlo. Su idea de lo que le hiere y tu idea es probable que no sean las mismas. Recuerda, él es un guardián, no un esclavo doméstico ni de placer. Se supone que él es duro, que no se queja. Tendrás que observarlo todo el tiempo».

Las heridas se estaban curando muy bien y apenas dejarían cicatriz. Seguramente no necesitaba más vendajes. Un ayudante de entrenamiento... un objetivo de prácticas. Le habían ordenado que se quedara de pie y que permitiese que lo golpearan hasta desmayarse, entonces lo arrojaban a una jaula al final del día para que se las curara lo mejor que podía. A la mañana siguiente todo comenzaría de nuevo, hasta que Kanryu determinó que también había dejado de ser útil para hacer eso.

Y entonces, simplemente se lo habían llevado y lo habían abandonado a la orilla del río.

No quedaba ungüento que aplicar pero sus dedos continuaron dibujando trazos sobre su piel, intentando leer la historia escrita allí. La luz del farol titiló y bailó, delineando músculo y hueso. Notó un sabor a sal en sus labios.

Kenshin vaciló un instante antes de preguntar.

—¿Señora?

Él le estaba _preguntando_ algo, aun cuando apenas se atrevía a expresar la pregunta. El triunfo resplandeció en ella. Y el dolor, por ser tan feliz por algo tan nimio. Se enjugó los ojos y comenzó a vendarlo de nuevo.

—Kanryu ha renunciado a su título de posesión sobre ti—dijo ella, no muy segura de por qué lo hacía, salvo porque Megumi le había dicho que era bueno que le explicara las cosas que quería que él supiera—. ¿Comprendes lo que eso significa?

Kaoru fijó los nuevos vendajes en su lugar. Él se había quedado petrificado mientras ella hablaba, y ésta pensó que quizá estaba aprendiendo a leerlo, un poco, porque le pareció que había terror bajo la superficie.

—Vuélvete hacia mí. Ahora tengo que vendar tus brazos.

E incluso con ese terror subyacente, él obedeció con una fluida gracia que le dolió ver a su corazón.

Le había pedido a Megumi que le contara lo que Kanryu le había hecho hacer a Kenshin con exactitud. Megumi le había contestado que había sido un guarda y nada más. Cuando Kanryu dejaba el complejo se llevaba a Kenshin con él, pero cuando Kanryu estaba en su residencia, a Kenshin se le dejaba vagar por los alrededores y ocuparse de cualquier intruso. Había dormido en la habitación de Kanryu, escondido tras un panel; y cuando Kaoru le había preguntado a Megumi cómo sabía eso, la mujer más adulta había puesto esa mirada helada, distante, y Kaoru no había necesitado que nadie se lo dijera.

«Y...», Megumi había vacilado entonces. «Algunas veces había hecho que Kenshin actuara. Para los invitados. Como tú muestras lo que sabe hacer un animal entrenado, sólo que con su habilidad con la espada».

La rabia tensó sus dedos y se resbalaron, haciendo que sus nudillos desnudos raspasen contra un rasguño a medio curar.

—Lo siento. Se me resbalaron los dedos. —Ella alzó la vista hacia el interior de sus ojos, esos increíbles ojos azules que se ensombrecían hacia el violeta como un amanecer invernal, y quiso llorar.

Megumi no lo había comprendido. Había sabido, sin mucha claridad, que había algo en esas _actuaciones_ que estaba tan mal como todo lo demás; lo había sentido a través de algún vínculo común entre maestros, aun estando en campos tan diferentes. Pero no lo había comprendido, porque nunca había blandido una espada en toda su vida; por lo que, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo?

¿Cómo podía comprender lo que era tomar lo más profundo de su ser, lo que debería ser su orgullo y su gloria, y convertirlo en un _show_, en un _truco_ que él _realizaba_? —date la vuelta, siéntate, suplica, golpe en la cabeza, golpe en el cuerpo...

Una blasfemia.

Se obligó a permanecer firme mientras terminaba de vendarle el brazo, haciendo que el control la envolviese del mismo modo que hacía que la tela envolviese las extremidades de Kenshin.

—Como Kanryu ha renunciado a su título de propiedad sobre ti —dijo a través de sus labios entumecidos, agradeciendo los largos años de disciplina que la ayudaban a hacerlo y odiándose a sí misma por mancillarlos con _esto_—, yo lo he reclamado. Tú eres mío. Llevarás mi emblema, me obedecerás a mí y a nadie más. ¿Lo entiendes, Kenshin?

Kaoru bajó la vista hacia él, repitiéndose: «sé firme, sé firme; sé de hierro y piedra» a pesar de la oposición de su mente y del dolor en su corazón, y rezó para que él no viese la verdad escrita en sus ojos.

Él se quedó mirando la bandeja con atención durante un buen rato: la ropa limpiamente doblada, estampada con el emblema Kamiya —la ropa formal de su padre de cuando era más joven, y por lo que ella rogó para que su espíritu lo comprendiese—; las protecciones de los brazos, estampados con el emblema de igual forma; y la espada de madera centrada con cuidado encima de todo ello. No era una espada de verdad. Porque ella seguía siendo ella misma y _no tendría_ a ningún miembro de su casa portando acero de verdad.

Entonces él hizo una reverencia y Kaoru recordó aquel momento en la sala de baño, la primera vez que la había llamado «señora»: su rendición absoluta y la cadavérica paz que había en ella, el frío confort de un hombre que al final deja que el agua inunde sus pulmones.

—Sí, señora.

—Una cosa más.

Y esto no estaba en el guion que había preparado con Megumi en ese interminable viaje de vuelta a casa, pero ella lo añadió porque había algunas partes de ella misma que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar. Kaoru se agachó frente a él, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo, de forma que todavía era unos dedos más alta que él.

—Mírame.

Él levantó la cabeza.

—Sé por qué te abandonó Kanryu —dijo en voz baja—. No me importa. Tú tienes valor para _mí_. No necesitas saber por qué. —Y ésa era quizás la mentira más horrible que jamás hubiera salido de sus labios, pero Megumi le había dicho que él no lo entendería y tenía que confiar en Megumi para que la guiara a través de la oscuridad que había más adelante—. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que lo _tienes_. Tú _siempre_ tendrás valor para mí. Lo juro sobre el nombre de mi familia y sobre mi propio honor. Ésta es tu casa ahora, y por siempre, sin importar lo que ocurra. ¿Lo entiendes?

La lámpara de aceite chisporroteó y las hojas que había en el patio susurraron con suavidad. Él levantó la vista hacia ella, con los ojos muy abiertos, y allí estaba esa chispa, de nuevo esa vulnerabilidad humana, un ligero destello de identidad y pertenencia.

Tras un momento, Kenshin volvió a hablar.

—Este ser despreciable lo comprende, señora. —Apenas fue más que un susurro.

—Bien.

Kaoru se puso en pie de nuevo.

—Ahora descansa. Mañana a primera hora quiero que vayas a la sala de baño, te restriegues bien y te des un buen remojo; Megumi dice que ya deberías poder lavarte como es debido, así que ya es hora de que lo hagas. No te preocupes por los vendajes; ya estás casi curado de por sí. Te los volveré a poner si es necesario. Y después... —Ella se detuvo durante un instante. Kaoru solía despertarse una hora o así después del amanecer y todos los días que había estado allí, él se había despertado antes que ella—. Si no me he levantado para cuando hayas terminado, espera en la cocina. Allí repasaremos tus obligaciones.

—Sí, señora.

—Buenas noches, Kenshin. Te veré por la mañana.

Kaoru lo dejó allí sin volverse a mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Se dio un baño y se restregó hasta que su piel estuvo roja y dolía. Se dirigió hacia el interior de su habitación, se puso su ropa para dormir, se metió en la cama y entonces miró al techo durante mucho, mucho tiempo... y no lloró.

* * *

><p><span>Notas del traductor<span>:

1.- _Futón_: colchón fino plegable con un cobertor que suele ser la típica cama japonesa. Se puede doblar y almacenar, cosa que suelen hacer una vez que se han levantado, dejando libre el espacio de la habitación en la que lo han desplegado.

2. - _La Arpía_: forma en la que se suele traducir «fox» («mujer zorro» en este caso y en sentido figurado «ladina») y «vixen» («mujer zorro» y en sentido figurado «arpía») en el manga y que también voy a utilizar yo. Aquí Sano la suele llamar «Fox», de ahí que a veces haga referencia a sus artes de raposa.

3. - _Edo_: antigua ciudad de Japón, que tras la Guerra de Restauración Meiji pasó a ser su capital y a llamarse Tokio. Aunque en este fic estamos en la era Meiji, la Restauración y el Bakumatsu nunca ocurrieron.

4. -_Gingko_: Árbol también denominado «árbol de los cuarenta escudos».

5: _El Maekawa_: se refiere al _dojo_ Maekawa, al que Kaoru va de vez en cuando a impartir clases.


End file.
